Ancient School of Merlin
by BoyishVoid
Summary: Harry, figures out how to use magic at a young age, and gets amazing control, allowing him to go to a new school other than Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I start this fanfiction, about Harry Potter for one reasons only…. I'm bored, and as I started to read some Harry Potter fanfiction, I realized how much I enjoy reading them. I also hope you will forgive my shit grammar, and I will hope for all the reviews possible. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

Harry Potter was a very unusual boy. He hated summer vacation, and he liked being in school. But what made him even stranger, is very strange things happens to him. His hair refuses to stay tamed. When his horrid aunt tried to force him to wear a disgusting sweater, of his whale of an cousin, The sweater got smaller and smaller until it would fit a baby. Things liked this happened for 8 years.

* * *

Harry was running, as fast as he could. Although Harry didn't look like it he was very fast. Now the questions is, what is he running from. That would be Dudley, who from the first time he saw Harry, started to bully him. Dudley's favorite game would be Harry Hunting. Harry not wanting to be used as a punching bag, he ran.

As Harry was running he saw the perfect hiding place, between the garbage cans near school. With his final strength he jumped, wanting to hide before Dudley caught up with him. But another one of his strange happening happened. The wind carried him, to the roof.

Harry being smarter the average eight year old. He knew, there was no possible way for the average wind in Britain can carry him up more than a meter in the air.

Knowing that he need to get down before a teacher came and found him, or else he would be beaten by Uncle Vernon. He had to get down, on his own without breaking his legs. Seeing the maintenance door, he tried and failed, to open it, because it was locked.

As Harry was pondering how to get down, he heard Dudley yell.

"Where is he, where did he go?"

Piers said "He must have hide, lets go back, I hungry."

"Fine" Dudley replied

He heard Dudley and his gang, slowly walk away.

Harry figured out he had to get down the same way he came up. Harry having a very sharp mind, trying to find a logical explanation. After more 30 minutes, he had only one explanation. Magic. It also explained all his other strange happening.

He had to gain control of the wind again, to get him back down safely. Being a reader of fantasy books, he knew everyone of the fantasy book agreed on was that one must focus. Harry focused as hard and called the wind. And nothing happen. Realizing he did something wrong, recalled each time he used magic. Everytime he was very emotional. Realizing emotion was a strong part of using magic, at least for Harry.

He brought up the emotions he felt, whist being chased by Dudley and his friends, the anger, and fear. As these emotion came up, he imagined, that he must get down from the ceiling to get away from them, and a very strong wind blew pushing him off the edge of the build and carried him to the ground.

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better


	2. Chapter 2

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

* * *

As Harry was carried down, by the winds, Harry was stunned. Half of himself doubted it work. As he landed, he knew by that one act, his life would never be the same. He could use magic. Knowing now how to trigger his magic, he decided to learn as much has he could of magic.

As the sun went down, he knew he had to be back to his uncle's house, before or less he would be beaten.

Running back, he was able to get home before Uncle Vernon, got back from work. Soon as he entered the house, Aunt Petunia yelled at him to prepare dinner.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied.

He went into the kitchen and 45 minutes later, he was done. After, they ate their fill, Harry was allowed to have the leftover.

"You may go to your cupboard after you cleaned the dishes, boy." Uncle Vernon yelled, as Harry tried to leave.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied, moving toward the sink.

After 30 minutes he was done, tried, so he went immediately to the cupboard under the stairs, and went to bed.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming. He was having that stupid dream again. Where he sees only bright green colors, and flashes. He had no idea even why that dream was scary. It was just the feeling he got everytime he had that dream.

Opening the cupboard door, he saw the first rays of sun, striking through the windows. Knowing that Harry would have to wake up soon anyway, got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and saw Aunt Petunia was already awake.

"Oh boy you are awake, prepare breakfast, and don't burn anything." said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

As Harry was preparing breakfast, he heard Dudley running down the stairs, ready for his friends to come over, and play his favorite game. Harry Hunting. Harry quickly eating his small share of the food he prepared.

"Boy, when you are done eating you ungrateful brat, you will go and clean the attic." Aunt Petunia told him seeing as Harry was not doing anything.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." trying not to sound to complainy, Harry ran up and pulled down the ladders that lead to the attic.

As soon as he went up he could see all the boxes, that were left there, he groaned. He thought, this was going to take the entire day to clean.

He started opening up the boxes, and saw they were mostly filled with books. This lifted Harry's spirit. He loved to read books, it got him away from the horrible life, that was his. The was also happy because he might find books on magic, to help him learn how to use it.

Seeing how there we empty bookshelves, he started to pile the book on the selves, and he decided to organize them later. About 2 hours later, he was able to put all the books, on the shelves.

Then he pushed the old sofa against the wall. He decided to open the one window, for ventilation, and started to broom the floors.

He started to organize the books. He put the same series, and organize them. He put the fantasy book in the middle 2 rows, the outdated, encyclopedia on the top row, and put the nonfiction book at the bottom.

Whist organizing the books, he saw a strange volume. _A Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World._ Being curious, Harry opened the book and saw the name Petunia Evans written on the back of the cover. He was shocked. Aunt Petunia knew about magic? She owned this book, before she married Uncle Vernon.

He saw the explained, things from a place called The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Gringotts. He was very excited. He was learning more and more about magic. He opened the book and started to read. It was a thin book, so he was able to finish reading in about an hour.

He learned many things, such as how to get to Diagon Alley, to buy more books on magic. He also learn about Gringotts and how he could get money there. After he finished reading he knew he had to get to Diagon Alley.

* * *

About 2 weeks after he found the book, summer vacation started and the Dursley was going on vacation.

"Boy, this house better be spotless and clean. If I find a single thing out of place, we will not be getting food for 2 weeks." yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." said Harry trying to hide his excitement.

Uncle Vernon gave him one last glare, before driving away. As soon as the car left his sight, he grabbed some spare change he had found while cleaning, and he left the house. Going to the nearest train station, he bought a ticket going to a station near Charing Cross Road.

As he went inside the Leaky Cauldron, he was surprised how it looked like. In his mind he imagined a bright place, where wizards and witches could hang out. Instead, he found it to be dark, and kind of dingy.

"Who might you be, young sir?" ask someone behind harry.

Startled, Harry responded quickly "Harold Evans. And you?"

"My name is Tom, Mister Evans. I am the innkeeper."

"Well Mister… um what is your last name?" Harry asked.

"Just call me Tom. Thanks."

"Well Tom, can you tell me how to get into Diagon Alley?"

"Of course young sir, follow me." said Tom, as he moved to the exit at the back.

As Harry followed Tom, he just saw a brick wall. As Harry waited, he saw Tom pull out his wand, and tapped a couple of bricks. Harry was surprised when the brick wall started to move, slowly forming an entrance to the famous Diagon Alley.

Even though he read a lot about Diagon Alley, his imagination way way off. It was even better. Tons and tons of wizards, and witches were moving from shop to shop. The shops were amazing, there were stores called _Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

Even though he wanted to visit all the shops, he knew he had to go to Gringotts first. Just as he entered he read.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

As he read this, he knew that any money stored here would be safe. He walked up to the goblin way at the end of the entrance hall.

"My name is Harry James Potter, and I wish to gain access to my vault, but I do not have the key to the vault."

"No matter Mister Potter, if you are indeed who you say you are, all you need to do is take heritage test."

"A heritage test?" asked Harry confused.

"It will be explained to you shortly. GRIPHOOK!" yelled the goblin.

After a couple of minutes, another goblin approached, which Harry assumed to be Griphook.

"There you are Griphook, you are to take Mister Potter here, and have him take the heritage test. To see if he is indeed, Mister Potter."

"I will." replied Griphook. "Mister Potter, if you would follow me."

"Sure Mister Griphook." And Harry promptly followed him, into what appeared to be his office.

"All I need, is 20 drops of your into this bowl, Mister Potter." stated Griphook while holding out a ritual knife.

"Why, might I ask? And what does this test actually do?" questioned Harry.

"Your blood is need to make sure you are Harry Potter, and all the houses you are heir to."

"Very well, where do you need the blood?" Harry asked after taking the knife.

"Here, thank you very much." Harry said, while handing him a bowl. "the cut shall heal itself, after the 20 drops are dropped into the bowl.

Harry slightly nervous, cut his palm with the ritual knife, and dropped 20 drops of his blood. As promised, his palm healed itself as soon as 20 drops were dropped.

"Now, give it a minute." said Griphook after taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

And as soon as Griphook said that, the quill magically moved, and started to write things into the parchment. After 5 minutes, the quill stopped, and there was no more blood left in the bowl. Seeing this Griphook picked it up, and started to read.

"Very interesting, Mister Potter" said Griphook.

"What is, Mister Griphook?" ask Harry confused once more.

"Here find out for yourself." said Griphook, whilst handing him the paper.

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

* * *

As Harry carefully took the paper and read.

 _ **Heritage Test**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Father:**_ _Lord James Gryffindor-Potter_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Lady Lily Potter (Evans)_

 _ **Houses:**_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _ **By Right of Conquest:**_

 _Heir to the Ancient House of Gaunt_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

 _ **Monetary Assets:**_

 _ **Black Vault:**_ _(No Access - Requires Head of House)_

 _ **Trust Vault:**_ _50,000 Galleons 20,000 Sickles 5,000 kunts_

 _ **Gryffindor Vault:**_ _229,850,817 Galleons 6,927,927 Sickles_

 _ **Slytherin Vault:**_ _210,174,283 Galleons 10,928,106 Sickles_

 _ **Peverell Vault:**_ _5,345,732 Galleons 729,371 Sickles 69,269 Knuts_

 _ **Potter Vault:**_ _29,367,236 Galleons 1,638,829 Sickles 793,920 Knuts_

 _ **Not Listing Books, Armour, Weapons, and Heirlooms**_

 _ **Stocks (Magical):**_

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ _1.5%_

 _ **Quality Quidditch Supplies:**_ _10.5%_

 _ **Cleansweep Broom Company:**_ _20.3%_

 _ **Nimbus Racing Broom Company:**_ _21.8%_

 _ **(Non-Magical)**_

 _ **Apple:**_ _2.3%_

 _ **Windows:**_ _3.1%_

That was just the first page, Harry was already confused. Did he own all this money. What else did he own. That was not even close to listing everything his family seem to have owned. There was another 2 pages, listing all his stock they owned. There was also a 2 pages dedicated on the armour, weapons, heirlooms and books he owned. Not by name, but the number of them, their worth, and the names of the rarer tomes.

Skipping through the pages, he got to a page listing his properties.

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **Potter Manor:**_ _(On lockdown)_

 _ **Gaunt Shack:**_ _(Little Hangleton)_

 _ **Lily's Cottage:**_ _(Somewhere in France)_

 _ **Peverell's House:**_ _(Somewhere in Britain)_

 _ **Potter's Outing:**_ _(Somewhere in the United States)_

 _ **Godric's Hallow:**_ _(Collected by the Ministry for am memoriam)_

"Griphook? Why does it say on lockdown, for Potter Manor?" asked Harry, being very confused.

"That means only the head of house, can reopen the Manor. That would be you." Griphook replied. "That reminds me, I need to give you the rings."

"The rings?" asked Harry now getting quite frustrated, with his lack of knowledge.

"Every head houses have their own rings proving that they are indeed the head house. In your case, being head of multiple houses, the ring should merge themselves together. Let me just go and grab them. This is also the final test, to prove that you are indeed head of house. If you are the rings should resize to fit you. Wait here please, Mister Potter-Black-Peverell-Gaunt-Gryffindor-Slytherin" After Griphook said this, he left the room to get the rings. After about 20 minutes, he came back with 5 rings, in a case.

"Please Mister Griphook, seeing as how we would be seeing each other more and more, just call me Harry."

"Ok, Mis… Harry, please put on the Potter ring." As he finished he handed him a ring.

As he put on the ring it slowly glowed getting hot for a second, adjusting to fit Harry.

"Now the Peverell ring." Whilst handing him another ring. The this time the ring melded with the the other ring. After he repeated this process 3 more times, we were finally done.

"It appears that all the rings, has accepted you as the head house." said Griphook while he was trying to hide a grin.

"You appear to be happy, Mister Griphook. Is it because you might be the accountant for who might be the richest person in the world?" said Harry with a cheeky simile.

"No, of course not, Harry." his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Would you like to visit your vaults?"

"Just the Potter vault please. I want to go to the other shops, and buy things."

"Well than if you would follow me." said Griphook, and he start to go to the carts, that were written on the book. The cart ride was amazing, it was fast, seemingly random, and he loved it. When he reached the main Potter Vault, the was a Hebridean Black garding his vault and a couple others.

"Just place your ring, on the door, and it should open, Harry."

When Harry placed ring on the door, it winked out of existence. Even when he read about how much money he had, reading and seeing is different. There were tons and tons of Golden coins. Rows of armour, all different types of weapons, and shelves filled with books in all sizes.

"Is this all mine?" asked Harry.

"Yes, this is all yours and much much more."

"How will I take everything I need? I can't take the amount I need." asked Harry.

'Oh right, let's go back up and I will get you sorted." after Griphook said this he lead Harry away.

After the car ride all the way back, Griphook lead him back into his office. The he took out a golden card.

"We got this idea from the muggles. It is only given to the highest clients of Gringotts. To use it, you just place your ring on the card, to choose your vault. And than you give it to the shops. The right amount of money shall be transferred to them." explained Griphook.

"Thank you, MIster Griphook" said Harry while getting up.

"You should get an familiar, and owl, some better clothes, and trunks, Harry. Just say Griphook sent you and they will know what to do." said Griphook.

"Thank you for the advice Mister Griphook. May your gold flow from your vaults." said Harry about to leave.

"And may your enemies tremble at the sight of you." said Griphook.

When Harry left Gringotts he decided to get new clothes first. So he Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When he went in, he saw a lady reading a newspaper.

"Um, are you Madam Malkin?" asked Harry cautiously.

Madam Malkin asked back "Yes, and who might you be?"

"Um, Griphook sent me. And my name is Harry Potter."

Madam Malkin got up and pulled out her wand. With a quick wave of it, the blind fell down, covering the window, and the door locked with the sign switching to closed.

"Ah, Mister Potter, how might I help you today?"

"I would like to get muggle clothing, and some robes as well, if that is ok."

"Sure, just let me get your measurements."

After she got his measurements, she decided to fit him out with muggle clothing first. After 30 minutes, he was had a couple of jeans, t-shirts, long shirts, and a dragonhide jacket. All were enchanted to have a minor Self-repairing charm on the robes, and others. Small cuts, will repair themselves, but major rips, won't. Than she gave him some robes, with the same enchantments. It cost him around 1400 Galleons. An hour after a hour he went in, he can out wearing jeans, shirt, and the jacket. The rest was still in the shop.

He than to another shop to buy a bag. The bag had an undetectable extension charm, to get all the spaces need. He also got a Self-repairing charm on the bags a well.

He than went back to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, collected his clothing and stuffed it inside is bag and walked out. He then visited Flourish and Blotts, brought books, such as Book of Charms and Spells, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Magical Drafts and Potions. The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1-2, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. After buying all these, he went to Magical Menagerie, to buy a familiar.

"Um, excuse me? Griphook, told me to tell you, that I would like the rarer collection." said Harry carefully.

"You sure, it is going to cost you a lot." said the shopkeeper, eyeing Harry.

"Yes, price won't be a problem, Mister…?" asked Harry.

"Peter Sackto, but you can just call me Peter. And your name is?" asked Peter.

"Well I would like to keep this confidential."

"Of course, I keep everyone of my customers information confidential."

"Okay then, my name is Harry Potter, and you can just call me Harry."

"Okay, Harry if you would just follow me, to the back." said Peter, while leading Harry to the back of the store.

He saw all different types of animals, and eggs. He saw baby runespoor, a baby griffins, a baby manticore and many more. Harry let his magic flow, and he was looking for a pull. He quickly cross the manticore off his list, for it seems like it was resisting, and fighting him. The griffin was not responsive. There was a minor connection with the runespoor, but was not big. He realized none of the already hatched ones were not as responsive, so they were crossed of the list. He moved to the eggs, and two stood out. A pure white egg, and black egg.

Harry asked "What are in these eggs, Peter?"

"The white one I don't know that has been in this store for about 60 years. The black one is a basilisk's egg." explained Peter. "Why they both call to you?"

"Yes, they are both calling to me." said Harry while reaching to touch the white one.

Peter yelled "STOP, I wouldn't do that, it has burned everybody that touched it."

"I don't think it will for me." said Harry while reaching for it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Harry." said Peter whilst sighing.

As Harry touched it he felt the heat, but it wasn't fatal. It was more of a warm tickle. With his hand on the white egg, he poured his magical energy into the egg. After a minute, the egg started to crack.

"Whats happening?" said Harry.

Peter yelled in delight "It's hatching!"

With a final blast the pieces of the eggs flew away revealing a beautiful white phoenix.

"Oh my god, that is a white king phoenix!" said peter, in awe. "A king phoenix is rare itself, but a white one is almost unheard of."

" _Hello master Harry."_

Harry yelped in surprise "Who said that?"

"Who said what Harry?" Peter asked in confusion.

" _It was me Harry, the phoenix."_

"I didn't know a phoenix could talk. Or is it because it is my familiar."

Peter explained "Oh, that isn't uncommon, Harry. Most bonded familiars can talk to their masters."

"Oh really, I didn't know that, although there are a lot of things I don't know." said Harry.

Harry quickly put his hand on the other egg, and poured his magic inside the other one. And soon, the egg cracked just like the old one.

Peter yelled "Quick cover your eyes!"

Harry quickly covered his eyes, when the snake was revealed to the world.

 _# "Are you master Harry?" #_

 _# "Yes, are you speaking into my mind like the phoenix?" #_

 _# "No, you are a speaker, Harry." #_

 _# "Well, can you please close your eyes, we do not want to die." #_

 _# "Of course master, you are my master." #_ said the basliks, while closing his eyes.

 _# "Can you wrap around me please so we can leave, and make sure you keep your eyes closed." #_

The basliks complied, slowly climbing up Harry's arm.

"How much for food, for both of them, and a place for them." asked Harry.

"The phoenix will cost around 1,000,000 Galleon, the basilisk around 500,000. I'll give you the perch for the phoenix, and a cage for the basilisk for free. The basilisk needs some meat, while the phoenix just needs fruits.

"Can I use my Gringotts card, to pay Peter?"

"Sure, just give me a minute, and please place your ring on the card, Harry." said Peter, he than left the room.

" _What do you want your name to be phoenix?" ask Harry through his connection._

" _I do not know, Harry. I will tell you if I like the name you choose."_

" _Are you a boy or a girl?"_

" _I am a girl."_

" _Than how does Hedwig sound?"_

" _That sounds perfect, thank you Harry."_

" _You are most welcome Hedwig" said Harry proud. # "Now you basilisk what is your name?" #_

 _# "I do not know as well. I am a boy though, if that helps." #_

 _# "Well how does Mortem sound?" #_

 _# "That sounds fitting." #_

 _# " Well Mortem it is. #_

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

* * *

After Harry paid for his two familiars, Harry walked out of Magical Menagerie feeling much better. With Hedwig on his head, and the Mortem wrapped around his arm, he got a lot of people staring at him with awe.

After getting everything he wanted to, he decided to go back to Privet Drive. With everything he bought fitting into his bag except Mortem and Hedwig. He went to his cupboard, and dropped his bag. He changed out of his new clothes and changed back into his other horrible clothing.

Harry still had about a week till Uncle Vernon, and his family came back. Wanting to fill time he started to read, the books he bought. After about 3 days of practicing, he found that he was more skilled in charms than transfiguration, although he could manage it to a certain degree.

He was also doing every single spells without a wand. Harry did not know at this time that it was something very few wizards could do.

By the end of the week, Harry could do a quarter of the spells in Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. Transfiguration was much slower work. He could only seem to turn a match slightly shiny, and pointy.

Harry told Mortem to stay in the cupboard, and told Hedwig to fly around this house and not be seen.

As soon as Hedwig went out the back window, he heard his accursed cousin at the front door. As the door unlocked, he heard Uncle Vernon yell.

"FREAK, take the bags, and unpack. Then you will take the dirty clothing, and wash them!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." said Harry while taking the bags.

Harry took the bags, into the laundry room, unpacked, and took out all the clothing. He picked them up and sorted them. After 1 hour of hard work he was able to wash, and dry all of them. Just as Harry thought he was done, he heard another yell.

"BOY, stop slacking off, and get out here and start making dinner!"

Another 1 hour and Harry finished making food, that could have fed 10 people. And it went all to just 3 people. Harry just got scraps of food, right after they were done with them.

* * *

After about another grueling year of being alone in school, summer vacation started and Harry was now living in the attic. This happened because, when a policeman came over, talking about, someone reporting them of child abuse and negetment. Uncle Vernon was able to get rid of the policeman.

But it did scare the Dursley. So Harry was told to go up to the attic, with his things, and this is where he would be sleeping. It only took Harry, one trip to bring everything he owned, because everything fit into his bag. He was able to carry the bag with him.

Being back in the attic where everything began. Everything was already in order because he cleaned it last year. All he need to do was get rid of the dirt, and dust. Having already mastered, most spells, in his three spell book, it was easy work. He just lifted the dust and opened the window, and dropped them on the yard.

With his small old bed, in the corner, and the couch in another. he was happy. He was out of that horrible cupboard, he had a lot of room, and most importantly Harry could practice magic, without anyone finding out. The attic was hard to get to especially for Dudley. So he can't find be bothered here.

"BOY, get down here and make dinner, and I have something I need to tell you, freak."

Harry carefully put everything back into his bag, and made his way down. As Harry was preparing dinner Uncle Vernon half told, half yelled, to Harry.

"We will be leaving for vacation tomorrow. We will be gone for three weeks." said Uncle Vernon. "I expect, there not to be a single speck of dust. There can't be a single weed in the yard! Is that understood?!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." said Harry trying to sound as montoned as much as possible.

After about 30 minutes of stuffing bags, into the car, they drove off, and Harry was thrilled. He than grabbed his bag, switched into his actual clothes, not that thing the Dursleys had him wear. With Hedwig, and Mortem he left after locking the door.

He quickly ran out, and went to the underground. After 30 min, Harry was at the leaky cauldron.

"Hey Tom, can I get some orange juice, bacon and eggs, with a slice of bread? Thanks." said a very hungry Harry.

"Sure, Mister Evans. It will be right here. Just grab an empty table and take a load off."

"You still remember me? That's very surprising."

"Ya I remember everybody, especially one as young as you."

After another 20 minutes, tom came out of the kitchen with a pile of hot food.

"That will be, 15 galleons MIster Evans." said Tom while putting down, the plate.

"Sure Tom, just give me a minute." replied Harry, while reaching for his card. "Can you use this, I don't think I have any change."

"Sure, just give me a minute."

After paying, and eating he went into Diagon Alley. As soon as he stepped in he saw people staring at him. _Give me a break. I only have a white king phoenix, and the king of the snakes around me._

" _That isn't common you know. One person having a phoenix isn't common, but that same person bonded to a basilisk is unheard of."_

 _# "Hedwig is right, we basilisks and the phoenix's has never actually got along. I think Hedwig and I are the first to be friends." #_

" _Very true."_

 _What your taking sides now, and that side has to be the side I'm not on? Fine, you're right, I just hate all this attention. I mean what will they do if they find out I am Harry Potter as well._

 _# "You need to accept that there is going to be a lot of unwanted attention on you." #_

 _FIne let's go to Gringotts._

WIth that Harry walked towards, Gringotts. When he went in he went to Griphook office.

"Hello Mister Griphook, may your gold flow from your vaults." said Harry.

"And may your enemies tremble at sight of you, Mister Potter-Black-Peverell-Gaunt-Gryffindor-Slytherin" replied Griphook with a very feral smile.

"I told you Mister Griphook, you can call me Harry!" said Harry a little annoyed. "If you must call formally, it can be Mister Potter. You are not to call me that unless we have to sign a magical contract."

"Fine Mister Potter, how may I help you today?"

"I just wanted to show you Hedwig, my familiar." said Harry while pointing to the white king phoenix. "And my other familiar, Mortem. He is a basilisks."

"Of course you have the most interesting set of familiar, MIster Potter. I wonder, do they get along together?"

"Yes Mister Griphook, they are quite close to each other actually." answered Harry. "They even admitted to be the only ones in there race to be friends with each other."

"That is very interesting. Do you have a wand yet Mister Potter?"

"A wand?" asked Harry confused. "I did magic without my wand, I never needed it. Do you think I should get a wand. Will it make using magic easier?"

"You have been doing wandless magic this entire time!"

"Yes, I have mastered all the spells in Standard Books of spells, 1-3."said Harry taken aback a little. "Is something wrong?"

"Well every witch or wizard uses wands, as a focus point of magic. I am no master in wands, heck I don't even have a wand, but apparently you don't need one." said Griphook in awe. "Wandless magic is really difficult and only a few magicians could master it. They were called sorceress. Merlin is one of them, so is dumbledore, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, although they couldn't do it to your level."

"Wow, are you saying I am powerful as Merlin?"

"No, I don't know enough about your magical strength." replied Griphook. "Why don't you go to Ollivander and ask him about this. He is more of an expert than I."

"Very well I'll be going to talk to him about this." with that Harry left Griphook office, and kept on going to Ollivanders.

As he stepped inside the shop he could see plies and plies of boxes lining the wall. But he could seem to find Ollivanders anywhere.

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked Harry.

As soon as Harry asked, he saw a door open, and a man stepped through.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for another year or so Mister Potter. You look so much like your father, he was chosen by a 11" long, mahogany wand. It was excellent for transfiguration. Whilst your mother was favored by 10¾", Willow wand which was great for charms. I presume that you are here for yours?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to ask, will I need a wand when I can do wandless magic. It gets harder as the magic gets more complicated."

"Wandless magic? That is a very useful skill, there are only 2 people I know that can do it. Albus Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who. And even they can't do it very well" said Ollivanders, whilst pondering something. "Yes, I believe that you will need a wand for more complicated magic."

"Very well, I would like to find a wand that fits me perfectly."

"I will try my best."

And Harry was given tons and tons of wands to try out. It went from Ash, phoenix feather, to birch, unicorn hair. Nothing fit. After about 3 hours of trying all kind of wands. From different sizes, and types.

"The best fit was Holly, phoenix feather, but it wasn't powerful enough." explained Ollivanders. "I recommend that you go to a wand crafter."

"A wand crafter?"

"They cafter a wand so it is your perfect fit." said Ollivanders after a sigh. "I wouldn't recommend anyone but me, but it seem that we can't find a match."

"Okay, Mister Ollivanders, where will I need to go."

"I'll guide you there, seeing as it is Knockturn Alley."

"Okay, will you lead the way?"

"Yes, follow me, and don't lose me. Knockturn Alley can be dangerous."

With that Ollivanders lead Harry to Knockturn Alley

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

* * *

As Ollivanders lead Harry to a small shop in Knockturn Alley. In which he saw a old man who seemed older than Mister Ollivanders.

"Ah, Gallrick how are you? It's been so long since you came to visit me." said the man

"Yes, Master Caduceus. My old bones can seem to move well, without motivation."

"I am no longer your master. It been more than a decade since you came to me asking to be my apprentice." replied Caduceus. "So, what is your motivation for coming to me today?'

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Master. It appears there is not a single wand that matches MIster Potter." said Ollivanders.

"You never could master the art of crafting the perfect wand for just one person." said Caduceus. "I assume you wish for me to craft Mister Potter a wand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very well, I hope you remember that I will only craft a wand for a person should they prove to be worthy?"

"Yes, Master. I remember quite clearly."

"Very well." replied Caduceus. "Mister Potter, I will now enter your mind, look through your memory, than your soul. I shall know more about you than anyone else in the world knows about. If you accept, than with that information, I will determine if you are worthy for one of my wands, it perfect match to your magical power. Do you accept?"

Harry was shocked at the information that he just heard. What would Mister Caduceus once he looked through his memory, and soul. But he also realized, how much he needed a powerful wand, especially to defeat Voldemort. With that thought he said.

"Yes."

Caduceus saw the look of sadness and fear in his eyes. He thought Harry would refuse. But then to his surprise, the fear and sadness turned into determination.

"Very well, Mister Potter prepare yourself." With that Caduceus entered Harry's mind.

As he was going through his memory, Caduceus was appalled! What were these Non-magical people think they were doing. And to his surprised it did not affect Harry at all. Infact it just made Harry much much stronger.

After Caduceus looking through Harry's memory for about 15 minutes. He determined Harry more than worthy.

"You are worthy Harry. Infact I never meet anyone more worthy." said Caduceus proudly. "Now, let go build you that wand."

"Um, I have no idea what I have to do." said Harry slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, nobody does, just give me a minute, to grab all materials." said Caduceus, and left quickly to grabs materials for the wand. After about 10 minutes he returned with a ton of different kinds of woods, bottle and etx. "Now I want you to focus your magic, like you are about to do a spell, but instead of releasing it, look at all the different woods.

"Okay, I'll try." said Harry already concentrating, his magic. He opened his eyes, and he was tugged to two different types of wood. "Those two, are calling to me."

"Really? Those are from Yggdrasil, and Dodona." said Caduceus a little surprised. "They are one of the most magical woods in existence."

"I have heard of Yggdrasil, but I never heard of Dodona. Where is that from?"

"Dodona is a magical tree in greece, which is had the power of a seer. I don't know if that is true or no seeing as how it hasn't been found in a 1000 years. All I know it conducts magic very well." answered Caduceus. "Now for your magical cores. These beautiful creatures are your familiars right? I was wondering if your phoenix, and basilisk was will to donate some things?"

"I'll ask them, give me a minute." and with that Harry asked Hedwig first, " _Do you mind giving some things for my wand, hedwig?"_

" _Of course not youngling. Just take what you need."_

" _Thanks, your the best."_ thought Harry. Now it's time to ask Mortem. _# "Mortem?" #_

 _# "Yes, Harry? #_

 _# "I was wondering if you would donate some things for my wand?" #_

 _# "Of course I will young Master." #_

 _# "Great!" #_ said Harry. He turned to Caduceus and said "They are willing to donate for my wand."

"That is perfect. I need a tail feather, and a some tears, from your phoenix, if that will work. And I will need, some scales, and venom from your basilisks."

As soon as they heard that, Hedwig turned around allowing Caduceus to take a feather, and then tilted his head, and dropped some tears into a vial. While Hedwig was doing that, Mortem started to shed, his skin, growing bigger. Then the opened his mouth and dropped some of his deadly venom into another vial.

"That's perfect. I also need some of your blood, so you are the only one that can use it. And now all I need to do is cover the feather in the venom, while covering the scales in the tears." said Caduceus while starting to do the things he said. After around 20 minutes of careful work Caduceus was done. "There! Now I just need to meld the woods together, with the two cores inside of them."

Caduceus took out his wand and started to cast magic. Harry was in awe of Caduceus, he could feel the magic rolling off of him as he melded, the woods, and cores together. He also saw the memories, and emotions of Harry being mixed in together. After around 5 minutes, and a very bright flash, there was a wand floating in the air, seemingly waiting for Harry to reach out and take it.

Harry reached out and grabbed the wand, and he felt amazing warmth climbing up his hand, all the way to his shoulder.

"May I see it?" asked Caduceus

"Of course" said Harry while handing Caduceus the wand.

Caduceus took the wand gingerly, and he could feel its power.

Caduceus said proudly "12 and a half inches. Stiff, with two cores. A phoenix feather covered in basilisk venom, and a basilisk scales covered in phoenix tears. 5 drops of blood to seal the wand, and the wood is Yggdrasil, and Dodona. Clearly my best creation. I can feel you, Harry in this wand, and it raw power."

"Thank you, it feels right in my hand."

"Of course, now that wand will cost you around 5000 galleons, for the two wands and my time. I would charge you more, but the cores came from you. I will also give you a wand ring."

"A wand ring?" asked Harry.

"It is like a wand holster but, it is impossible to lose, break, or steal it. Making it more reliable but more expensive. But I'll give it to you for free. This wand also doesn't have the trace on it so you can do magic without worrying about the Ministry of Magic."

"Thank you very much, and can I use my Gringotts card please?"

After finding a very nice ring, which had a emerial center piece, which matched his eyes, and a goblin hardened gold, for the band, Harry was escorted back to Diagon Alley. Where he bought more books, some of which contained warding.

Harry got back to privet drive, and went up to the attic and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Harry having read the book on warding, was able to cast muggle repelling charms around the attic, so the Dursley wouldn't bother him anymore.

The rest of the summer was great, and Harry was plowing through the books, and now was matching a grade 5 in hogwarts.

His tenth birthday passed, in a flash, and his eleventh birthday was just around the corner, and he knew he would be receiving his hogwarts letter soon.

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. Thank you SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	6. Chapter 6

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

* * *

Harry woke up at the sound of two owl.

" _Wake up Harry, you have two visitors."_

 _Fine I'm getting up right now._ Harry slowly got up stretched and reached for his glasses. After he put them on he reached over to the two owls waiting. Both of them looking important.

 _That must be my Hogwart letters, but why are there two?_

" _Maybe you got into more than one magical school?"_

 _Yeah, that must be it._ Harry reached for the more obvious one, with the Hogwarts symbol, proudly on the letter. He ripped, it open and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry nodded, knowing he would receive this letter. Than he reached over to the other one. It was weird, It had what looked like a crest of blue, and gold. He opened it and wondered what he will see inside. He read it carefully.

ANCIENT _and_ NOBLE SCHOOL _of_ MERLIN _and_ LOST MAGIC

Headmaster: Eragon Qrow

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Ancient and Noble School of Merlin and Lost Magic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Taylor Tamburi

Deputy Headmistress

Harry was confused, why has he never heard of this Ancient and Noble School of Merlin and Lost Magic? It was very odd. They way it was written made it seem like, it was quite a famous school. He need to find out what this meant.

Harry quickly dressed, grabbed his bag and ran out. It was lucky the Dursley was away, although Harry probably could have left without them finding out. And Harry raised his wand. And in a second a bus came barrelling down toward him.

He watched the bus come to a full stop in front of him, and a very bored looking man.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for stranded wizards. My name is Jalal Ehsani, and I will be your conductor for this evening."

"Thanks." said Harry while entering the bus. "How much to go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"5 sickels, or 11 sickels to get it with hot chocolate." replied Mister Ehsani.

"I'll just pay 5 sickels, thanks Mister Ehsani." said Harry while handing him 5 silver coins he was able to fish up.

"Okay then, you better hold on, and call me Jalal." said Jalal. And with that the bus shot foward, breaking about 50 traffic rules, and almost getting every passenger killed. After what seemed like a century, but was actually only 15 minutes, the bus slowed to a halt.

"There we go the Leaky Cauldron, I hope you had a nice trip, on the Knight Bus, and I hope to see you again. Have a nice day." said Jalal.

Harry walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and walked straight past tom, to the brick wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped, the appropriate bricks and soon walked into the Diagon Alley. Harry thought the best way place for him to go was Gringotts. With that thought he began walking towards, Gringotts.

As Harry entered, and went to Griphook office, he knocked.

"Enter."

"Hello, Griphook, how are you today." said Harry after closing the door behind him.

"It is been okay, but I have a feeling you are going to change that. Whether it be for the better or the worse, I have no idea."

"Well I got accepted to a school, other than Hogwarts, and I don't know if I should go there or Hogwarts."

"What is the school's, name?" asked Griphook.

"Ancient and Noble School of Merlin and Lost Magic"

"WHAT!"

"Is something wrong, Griphook?"

"No nothing is wrong, I was just surprised that you were accepted, into Ancient and Noble School of Merlin and Lost Magic. People say Hogwarts is the best magical, school around, but that isn't true. Hogwarts is the best school, most people can get accepted, to." explained Griphook. "Ancient and Noble School of Merlin and Lost Magic, or Merlin's school for short, is the hardest school, to be accepted into. Most pureblood family tries to get their kids accepted, but they fail 99% of the times. Nobody know how they choose each candidate, but only 7 are ever accepted."

"If it is that famous, why have I never heard of it?" asked Harry.

"Most pureblood families keep it a secret, most muggle borns never hear of it, and half-bloods, don't really know about it either."

"Is this school, prejudice against Non-magic people?"

"No, not at all, in fact they accept muggle borns as well."

"So, I should go to Merlin's school rather than Hogwarts?"

"Most definitely!" said Griphook "Without a doubt."

"Very well, thank you for the help Griphook. May gold flow from you vault."

"And may your enemies tremble at the sight of you." said Griphook, with a smile.

Harry walked out of Gringotts, a lot happier. By the sounds of it, he will be going to the best school in the whole magical universe. As Harry walked back to Diagon Alley, he was stopped.

"NOO. This will not do!"

"Sorry, sir. Is there something wrong?"

"Your glasses just won't do for me. Come to my shop, now!" said the man.

Harry followed him to his shop, very confused. The shop he walked into was called, Justin's Glasses of All Types. He walked in to see shelves with all kinds of glasses.

"Sit down!" said the man. "My name is Justin Nightlock."

"Hello, Mister Nightlock."

"May I see your glasses?"

"Sure." said Harry while handing him the glasses.

"Ugh, muggle made I presume?"

"Yes, it is."

"No, this will not do at all, I can offer you two choices, you can either get new glasses, or you can get a surgery, to fix your eyesight. Nothing major, mind you. It works for some people and for others it doesn't. Our magical medical skills have grown quite a lot, in the past 10 years."

"I so won't need to wear glasses anymore?"

"Yes, should the surgery work."

"Where can I get this surgery."

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, of course."

"When can I get it done?"

"Eager aren't you?" asked Mister Nightlock, with a smile. "I can book you one at two o'clock, and it is 1:30 so if you get there in time, you should be able to get it done today."

"Thank you, I always hated my glasses." said Harry with a smile. "Have a nice day, I have a appointment to catch."

"I need a name, to make an appointment with."

"Um, I need you to keep it confidential."

"Of course, I will never tell my customer information."

"Very well, my name is Harry Potter"

"Ah I understand why you will need to keep it confidential. The hospital will do the same."

"Thanks." said Harry running out.

* * *

When Harry reached St. Mungo's, and he walked to the front desk.

"I have an appointment."

"What is your name?"

"Um, Harry Potter."

"Oh, yes Doctor Smith is ready for you."

And Harry walked into the room, he was pointed to. The room had a bed, and a desk with some potions, lining the wall.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith, and you are Mister Potter?"

"Yes, but you can call me Harry."

"Of course." said Doctor Smith. "The spell, with the potions I am going to give you, should fix your eyesight, or it might not work at all. Should it not it will only cost half the price."

"Very well, I think that is agreeable."

"Well let's get started than."

* * *

After 45 minutes Harry walk out with his horrible glasses in the trash. It felt so nice to see without his glasses. Harry was back in Diagon Alley. After a nice lunch, Harry walked back to Justin's Glasses and bought some nice sunglasses, and went back home. He decide to buy his school thing next week.

He also sent a letter to Hogwarts explaining how he won't be going there. Then he wrote a letter to Merlin's school, accepting the position in the school.

* * *

A/N: Should Hermione go to Merlin's school as well, or should the school just be full of my own characters? You have about a week to send in your response, through a review.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	7. An

I really hate writing something like this, so I apologize quite A LOT. I just wrote this, because I wanted to see if people liked it. I know realize that my daydreams change quite a lot. So I will try my best to finish and I would appreciate any help you guys could give me.

I have decided about Hermione. She is not going to the school, at least yet. Now my next question is should Dumbles be sort of evil, evil, or nice? And finally I am going to write a Harry runaway. Should it be a Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, or he just runs away from the Dursley? (It might not even effect my decision, if some amazing inspiration comes to me.)


	8. Chapter 8

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

a

a

Harry entered, Diagon Alley, he was planning to buy his school things. He opened his list, and was shocked.

 _How the bloody hell, am I supposed to find all this._

" _Finish reading they must tell you how, youngling."_

 _Fine._ Harry read through and was relieved, because Merlin's school, told them how to receive a guid.

ANCIENT _and_ NOBLE SCHOOL _of_ MERLIN _and_ LOST MAGIC

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three pairs of Battle Robes

2\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

3\. Students may wear whatever clothes they see fit

4\. Armour is a MUST

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5-7)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _Advanced Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Master's to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Million Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and How to Train Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Battle Magic_

 _by Quentin Light_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope (Non-magical, more advanced)

1 set brass scales

1 weapon of choice

1 set of throwing knives

Students may also bring their familiar, should they have one.

When a student is ready to shop there school material, just place your wand on the paper, and say _Merlin's Help._

Harry quickly pulled out his wand, and whispered the words. Within a minute, a small crack, there was a man in front of him.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter. My name is Tim Rose, but at school it is Professor Rose."

"You teach at Merlin?"

"Yes, I do. I teach history/theory of magic."

"Cool, those are very interesting subjects."

Professor Rose was shocked. "You find those subject interesting?"

"Of course."

With a huge smile. "You just made my day. Not many student appreciate, history/theory of magic, till there 4th year."

"Well will you help, and explain why we need to buy all these things, such as a weapon, and knives?"

"Sure, but let's talk whilst moving to the shop. Do you have enough money?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then let's go." said Professor Rose.

With that Professor Rose lead Harry back to Knockturn Alley. They went into a shop called, Weapons of the Medieval Age.

"Most of these are decoration, but the shop does keep real ones just follow me." said Professor Rose. "Hello David, I'm here for Merlin's School."

"Hello Professor. Just go to the back. You know where it is."

"Thanks." said Professor Rose while dragging Harry along to the back room.

When Harry entered his jaw dropped. There were weapons of all over the room. From swords, to maces. You name it they had it. Harry walked around the room in awe.

"Now Harry I need to you close your eyes and let your magic guide you. Like when you were making that wand of yours." said Professor Rose.

Harry did and he felt a tug further back. He opened his eyes and walked to another door. As Harry got near the door magically opened allowing Harry inside. When he entered he saw the most beutiful sword in the world. Harry reached out and sword flew into his hand.

"That is not possible. That is the sword of the waves, and ice. Also known as Excalibur, given to Merlin to protect after the death of King Arthur. It hasn't chosen a wielder in a millennium." said Professor Rose, in awe. "The sword should shrink into something more incognito."

The sword almost seem to understand, and as soon as Professor Rose finished changed into watch.

"Now you need to do the same thing for the daggers."

Soon Harry had a two daggers. Both balanced enough to throw, but can also be used to fight people with swords. He decided to name them Time, and Space.

After he paid for the weapons, Harry was lead to another shop.

"This is where you get your armour. Don't worry. It isn't like a knight's armor. It is must more developed."

It was much like Madam Malkin's shop, but the material was different. He left with Hungarian Horntail Jacket, enchanted to stop almost anything, ironback gloves, basilisks shinguard, and Dragon bone shoulder guard. Harry look very formidable with all the gears on. Harry payed for all the equipment, and left to buy other things.

After a another hour, Harry had everything he need for school.

"That's everything. Now I will be leaving. Keep the letter, and don't lose it! It will once again become a portkey. To activate it just say Merlin's School." said Professor Rose. "The school is all year, but we have a lot of outdoor activity so don't worry about it. I'll see you in two weeks."

Harry wondered around Diagon Alley only to find a girl, who looked lost.

"Hello. Do you need help finding someplace?"

"Yes please. I can't seem to find myself back to Ollivanders. I promised to meet my parents there."

"That's okay, just follow me. I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Hermione Granger. I just bought the book, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and I promised to meet the there."

Harry lead the way back to Ollivanders.

"Hello my boy, how is that wand working for you?"

Harry replied cheekily "Very nicely, no thanks to you."

Ollivanders chose to ignore the comment and looked at Hermione. "And who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well I'll leave you to get your wand."

"Will I see you at Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm going to another school."

"Oh, okay then." said Hermione a little disappointed.

"We can still keep in touch using owls, and in my case a phoenix. You can ask me anything you want to know about the wizarding world, and I will do my best to answer."

"Okay then." said Hermione a little bit happier.

a

The two weeks passed quickly, and Harry was fully packed. Uncle Vernon tried to stop him from going but with his wand at his neck and a few small hex's Harry was leaving. The paper glowed, and with his wand on it shouted Merlin's school.

With a crack Harry dropped down with all his belonging. He also saw seven other students drop down. Harry got up and helped the other.

"Thanks. I'm James by the way. James Lux"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh I heard of your name before a"

"My name is Professor Tamburi, your Deputy Headmaster. Will you please all get on the carriage. We can get to know each other, seeing as we will be spending the next 7 years together."

Everybody boarded the carriage. And soon everybody was getting to know each other.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. Some of you may know me as the Boy-Who-Lived. But I am nothing like what those books say I am. I hope you all get to know the real me."

"I have a question."

"What is it James?"

"Why the hell is your name hyphenated?"

"I don't know asked the idiots who came up with it."

"Now that we know a little more about each other, I will answer some questions." said the Professor.

"I was wondering, if Merlin attended Hogwarts why did he decided to make his own school?"

"Well you see Aaron the school itself was founded by Merlin's apprentices. They realized the school was slowly losing some of the skills offered there. So wanting to keep some arts of magic alive, so they founded the school." answered the professor. "Anything else?"

"I was wondering, how would be play quidditch? I men there are 7 students. Who would we play?"

"To answer your question, James, you will play the other grades."

"Awesome. On the topic of quidditch, what position do you guys play. Because I play chaser, and I am Beast."

"I want to play seeker." said Harry.

"I'm a chaser." said Aaron.

"I play beater." said Max.

"I like to play chaser but I am a fair beater."

"I can play a chaser." said Hanna a little unsure.

Avery said confidently "Well I guess that leaves me to play keeper, which I can play. I can play all positions except chaser."

"Wow, that worked out really well. Usually there are about 7 chasers, or 3 keepers." said the Professor. "And it looks like we are here."

a

a

A/N: Should Hermione go to Merlin's school as well, or should the school just be full of my own characters. You have about a week to send in your response, through a review.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	9. Chapter 9

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy (I can change it for the first person who guess my age, to their name.)

* * *

"Wow, that worked out really well. Usually there are about 7 chasers, or 3 keepers." said the Professor. "And it looks like we are here."

Harry's was shocked to see the Massive castle. From his stay in the horrid cupboard, this was a massive change.

"This castle was Merlin's home. It was completely built out of magic, and the ward are stronger than those at hogwarts. The library is massive. And some students and professors, say that this was based off of hogwarts." said Professor Rose. "Unlike Hogwarts, there is no house system, quidditch competition is all grade based. Most students and their grade become very close friends, and are very powerful in their own right."

"Where will we be sleeping?" asked Amy.

"As you grade level gets higher and higher, the higher you go up the castle. So the first year is in the first floor." explained Professor Rose. "Now let's go introduce you to the school"

* * *

After introduction and dinner, Harry and the others went to their bedrooms.

 _So this is our new home for the next 7 years._ Said Harry while getting ready for bed.

" _Seems cozy enough."_

 _# "I agree. It seem adequate." #_

 _Well good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

* * *

 _Couple days ago._

Dumbledore frowned at the letter he received, from one Harry Potter. He quickly tore the letter open.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore

 _I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I be attending a different school. Have a nice day._

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Ancient House of Gaunt_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

Dumbledore was shocked, first at the fact that Harry would not be coming to Hogwarts. Second Harry was Lord to so many houses. When he gets older, he could dictate entire Wizengamot. And finally, Harry would be away from him, and therefore away from his manipulating. Dumbledore didn't want to manipulate Harry, but Harry must not turn evil.

He was pacing around his office. He would send Harry a letter, and go to talk to his aunt and uncle.

He quickly pulled out a quill and started to scrible.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I was shocked to find out that you would not be attending Hogwarts. May I ask why? Hogwarts is one of the best magical school a wizard may attend. You parents went to Hogwarts and would be disappointed to know that you would not be attending._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

He attached the letter to a owl, and sent it one his way.

* * *

Dumbledore apparated to privet drive, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and showed a boy fatter than a whale.

"Who are a"

"Dudley go back to your room." said a woman who just came to the front door.

"Hello Petunia. How are you today?"

"The boy is gone. He left about a week ago, saying that he will not be returning for another 7 years."

"He said he is never coming back?"

"Yes, the brat says that he hates us, and will never return."

"Can I see his room?"

"Fine! But make sure this is the last time you will com back here!" said Petunia while leading him to the attic.

Dumbledore felt the ward as he passed through it. He felt muggle repelling charm, and some noise canceling charm. He quickly made his way up the attic and he was amazed.

Harry clearly did some transfiguration, and some charms to make the attic liveable. Although that everything valuable was taken, you could tell there was a lot of books. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and undid all spell that was placed on the attic.

Dumbledore left with a crack back to his office hoping to see a letter.

* * *

Harry being used to waking up early from all the chores he had to do, woke up before anyone else had. Harry put on some jeans and a black t-shirt and went to breakfast.

The food was amazing and the small group of student was already eating.

Going to the first year table he picked up some food and started eating. After about 20 minute, James, Aaron, and Max came down together talking about spells, and quidditch. They sat next to Harry and engaged him into the conversation as well. Soon Avery, Amy, and Hanna came down. Hanna look like she could do with a strong cup of coffee, and Avery confidant as always sat down and started eating.

After about another 30 minutes, and everybody was done eating a professor that they haven't meet came to them.

"Today we will find out your magical strengths, and weakness. You will focus on your strength, while building up your physical strength, and weapon skill. Oh, and my name is Professor Dunn." said Professor Dunn. "Any questions?"

"How will you determine our strength?" asked Hanna.

"We have a very powerful seer, who will look into your soul and determine your strength." said Professor Dunn. "Any more questions? No? Then let's go."

Professor Dunn lead us up the grand stairs, to the top floor. He then lead us to a small room.

"Hello Ms. Eversight. We have new student who need to be judged."

"Very well, we will start with the boy with a soul piercing eyes."

Everybody turned to face Harry. He was very embarrassed, and kind of froze up. He had never been the center of attention. James taking pity on him, gave him a light push forcing Harry to start moving.

"Very interesting, you have a lot of talent. They are mostly concentrated at battle magic, transfiguration, charms, and alchemy. OH! What is it, also a Wind Elemental! I haven't seen one in a while. You also have a minor skill in potions." said Ms. Eversight. "I think you will be a very powerful wizard one day. Will the boy that pushed Mister Potter forward, please step forward."

Harry quickly moved out of the way for James. Who stepped forward, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ah, a bold one aren't you. I see strength in battle magic, charms, alchemy, and Mind Magic. You are very weak at potions. And you are a shadow elemental."

"Now will the short lady, next to Harry please come forward."

Hanna now stepped forward, look very excited.

"Ah a naturally gifted Mind Magic user. Skilled in potions, transfiguration, charms, and astronomy. Weak in alchemy." said Ms. Eversight. "Now the tall boy with blond curly hair."

Aaron went forward, and also stared straight at her.

"A powerful battle magician. A elemental specialist. Meaning magic involving the elements come easier to you. Very weak at warding, and runic magic. Now will the confidant curly black haired girl please step forward."

Avery stepped forward very quickly that she pushed Aaron out of the way.

"Ah, a natural enchanter. A powerful at Mind Magic, and potions. Weak at charms. Will the lovely lady with blond hair please come forward?"

Amy took a cautious step forward toward the seer.

"Ah, a natural at runic and warding magic. A potions master, and a minor skill in transfiguration. Weak at Mind Magic. Finally will the boy with blond hair please step forward?"

Max took a small step forward.

"Ah, a Mind Magic master, with a skill in charms, wards, and runic spells. Very weak in arithmancy, and astronomy. Now that I finished will you please all exit the room, I am very tired from that exercises.

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	10. Chapter 10

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy (I can change it for the first person who guess my age, to their name. I am so surprised that not one person was able to guess my age.)

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I promised to write so here goes. As I told you I am going to ANCIENT _and_ NOBLE SCHOOL _of_ MERLIN _and_ LOST MAGIC. Or better known as Merlin's Schools. You won't find much reference to this school because it isn't well known. Only the Pureblood family, and some goblins know about it.

We are learning to be masters at our strenght. We aren't even bothering to learning skills that we won't be good at. There was a lady named Madam Eversight. When she looked at you, I could feel her judging me. She said I am skilled at battle magic, transfiguration, charms, and alchemy. And I am also a Wind Elemental.

How is Hogwarts? Are you enjoying the classes there? Which house were you sorted to? Are you making many friends?

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Ancient House of Gaunt_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

* * *

Dear Lord Harry James Potter,

I wish to inform you that Professor Dumbledore has one inheritance from the Potter vault, that came from the Peverell vault. It is one invisibility cloak and has been in your family for generations.

If you please send Albus Dumbledore a week warning to return it to you, we goblins will handle the rest.

May your enemies tremble at your sight,

Vault handler Griphook

* * *

Professor Dumbledore,

I will not be attending because I am going to the best school of magic also known as ANCIENT _and_ NOBLE SCHOOL _of_ MERLIN _and_ LOST MAGIC. They offer far more extensive study in magic, and other physical activity. I know very well that my parents attended Hogwarts, but I think they would want the best education possible for me, and as of now, Merlin's School is the best education possible.

I also wish to give you a week warning to return my father's invisibility cloak. Send it to the goblin's and they will keep it for me.

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Ancient House of Gaunt_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

* * *

Dear Harry,

Your father left this cloak in my care. I think he wished for me to have it. And even though Merlin's School has more extensive studies, they do not compare with our student friendly environment. May I schedule a meeting with you?

From

Professor Dumbledore

* * *

Harry read this letter furiously. How dare he think that his father wished him to have the cloak. It has been in the Potter Family for generations. He also questions the educations system of Merlin's School. It is the best of the best. Not one school has better students than Merlin's School. _And furthermore he wish to schedule a meeting with me?_

" _Calm down child. He may not be asking to meet you for the reason you think. Maybe he is just worried about you."_

 _# "Schedule a meeting and see what he wants. If he wishes to meddle with life, than tell him off. If he just wishes to help you, than let him. Have Professor Rose with you, and warn him about your instincts." #_

 _Thank you for the advice, you guys are the best._

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was given a portkey, that would activate in 12:00 exactly. He grabbed the key, and he shot in front of a grassy area.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, how are you today?" asked Professor Rose.

"Fine thank you. Where is the school?"

"It is under a modified Fidelius Charm with a ton of others. Here read this." said Professor Rose while handing him a piece of paper. "As soon as you leave, you will be no longer allowed to talk about this school, with anyone that hasn't been in this school before, and isn't your family. They won't be able to tell anyone else either."

When Dumbledore read the paper, A huge mansion slowly rose out of the ground. with Harry standing right in front of him.

"Harry my boy. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Do you have my cloak?"

"No, but your father gave it to me to study. He said I could keep it, as long as I needed it, or when he asks for it back."

"And him not being able to tell you to give it back, gives me the authority to ask for it back. I hope you realize you only have 3 days left."

"Very well. Now I must ask you to come to Hogwarts and study there instead. It is recognized as one of the a"

"But Merlin's School is known as the best. Not one of the best, but the best. Is there anything else Professor."

"Very well, I hate to do this, but as your magical guardian I must ask you to come with me and study under hogwarts." said Professor Dumbledore with a sly smile thinking that he won.

"Wrong Professor. You proclaimed yourself my magical guardian. Sirius Black, never given a trial, is still recognized as my guardian. Whether it be my magical, or physical being. Therefore you have no rights as my guardian, and you can't tell me where to study. Furthermore, being the last of my line, I have been empicapted. Meaning that I can do magic, and in the eyes of magic and law, I am a adult." said Harry with a huge simile. "Our business is concluded. I hope you have a nice day."

Harry stood up and left. Only to turn around for a second and say "Three days Professor." With that Harry entered the manor, with Dumbledore being forcefully ejected from the property.

* * *

Dumbledore, now back in his office, was pacing. _The nerve of that boy! I am the leader of light! How dare he concluded our business without my consent! He needs to be in this school, to prepare to fight Voldemort! I set up the philosopher's stone and everything. All my plans in ruin! I will get Harry Potter in Hogwarts, if it is the last thing I do!_

* * *

Harry schooling passed faster than he imagined. Harry was a natural at battle magic, completely being able to defeat most of his classmates. James and Aaron need to work together to beat him.

In Charms, Max was the best, then it was him. And below him was a tie between Hanna, and James.

In Transfiguration Hanna was the best, with him a close second. Amy was mediocre at this class.

In Mind Magic, which was the only skill that was taught to everyone, even to people that weren't gifted in it. They taught you Occlumency, and in the higher classes, Legilimency. ONly the gifted are taught Legilimency, and the non-gifted may drop this class after their third year. He was struggling in this class unlike Avery, and Max.

Potions was being lead by Amy, and Hanna. Avery was second. With him third.

Alchemy was hard but not impossible, in which Harry and James were tied.

Quidditch was hard, with the older students with more experience always slightly leading, but close enough that Harry caught the snitch and won. James was the best chaser, with great teamwork with Aaron. Avery was an excellent keeper but not the best.

In sword fighting class, James and Max was leading. When they did teams of two, James and Max could work so well together, they could beat anybody. Their individual style complemented each other perfectly.

Now the most difficult class for him is Elemental Magic. James was a natural at this class, unlike him. He was struggling with this class. He could move his element around him. But to for him to make it into a weapon was so difficult. While James could form all kinds of blades, whips, and shields.

* * *

The years passed quickly with Harry and the rest of the group learning the strength and improving them. They didn't even bother to learn about the weakness, because they would fail miserably. By their third year, Harry and the rest could work so well together, that they could take on the entire auror corps.

Harry and Hermione kept in touch. Harry helping out Hermione when she didn't know something. Hermione didn't have much friends, but Harry kept her from being sad too much.

Dumbledore of course was furious. He could not get Harry to go to Hogwarts.

Harry, in his third year, finding a diary in her mother vault, read through the book and found out that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of the potters. Using this information, was able to get a trial for Sirius who ended up free, and cleared of all charges.

He also accused Dumbledore, of knowing and not telling anybody. I was clearly written in her diary that Dumbledore was present when the changing of the secret keeper. They also used Sirius's memory of the event, but Dumbledore was able to save himself using his titles.

Now in his fourth year at Merlin's School, they were invited to Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, with four schools. The stupidity of the wizarding world. _Why would they call it the Triwizard Tournament when clearly four students are participating._

People from their fourth year could compete. Harry was being dragged along by his the Headmaster, who believed that Harry would be a strong candidate for the tournament. He was in a enchanted train that placed tracks in front of it, while taking away tracks behind it. He was reading a nice book about Elemental Magic.

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	11. Chapter 11

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks/Different languages speaking

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy (YAY, Sky Art you guessed right, so congrats. Do you want to change the name, or add something to the story?.)

* * *

Dumbledore and his students were eagerly waiting for the guest to arrive. After around 20 minutes of waiting a Gryffindor boy yelled.

"Hey look over there!"

"What is that?"

"Is it dragons?"

"Don't be silly… It is a flying house!"

He was much closer of course. It was a flying carriage being pulled by Abraxans. And soon it got closer and closer. It landed gracefully and came to a stop. Soon 40 boys and girls began to piled out. And as the last one, clearly a veela descent came out, all the boys looked like they wanted to drool.

Madam Maxime was standing and waiting for Dumbledore to come over, and he did. He quickly kissed her outstretched hand, and asked, "Do you want to wait for the other school competitors, or do you want to go inside and get warmed up?"

"We will wait."

"Very well."

And not long after a hufflepuff girl yelled out, "Look at the lake!"

"Is that a ship?"

"It is!"

And soon a ship shot out of the water and slowly pulled ashore. Dumbledore was greeted by the headmaster.

"Albus, how are you?"

"As well as I can be, Igor." said Dumbledore with a smile. "Do you wish to go in, or wait for the last school."

"We will wait. I wish to see this mythical Merlin's School."

As soon as that statement was said, the trees started to clear. It split with a magnificent blue and white train. It started to place tracks in front, while removing the ones in the back. It came to a stop and soon boys and girls started to pile out. There was less students there than any other school.

"Professor Dumbledore! I am Eragon Qrow, Head master of ANCIENT _and_ NOBLE SCHOOL _of_ MERLIN _and_ LOST MAGIC, more commonly known as Merlin's School."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Now that everybody is here, I suggest we all make way to the Great Hall."

And soon they were lead to the Great Hall and they had to choose where to sit down. Beauxbaton sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Durmstrang choosing Slytherin, and Harry looked over to Gryffindor. Hermione got in Gryffindor, and he wanted to talk to her personally, rather than sit somewhere with no friends. He quickly signaled his grade to follow him and sat down in Gryffindor. The rest finding no better answer decided to join them.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hey Harry."

"Why do you sit all alone?"

"Because… nobody in my house likes me…"

At those words Harry's green eyes seemed to have lit on fire. "Why." said Harry stopping himself from yelling and getting his Occlumency shields back in place.

"People call me… a know-it-all… and they don't think I should have been in Gryffindor…"

Harry was looking murderous. His magic pouring out of him. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. The older grades started pull out their wands and were preparing to defend the other students. Only when James leaned over and whispered into his ears did he stop himself and gain control once more.

As soon as the magic was canceled Dumbledore stood up and said "I welcome all new students and schools. before we get into detail about the tournament, I welcome you to eat, so we may talk with a full belly.

Soon all kinds of food appeared. Harry quickly went for the french food over the british ones. He found them much tastier than the plain old boring english food. About 20 minutes into the feast, a beautiful girl with silverish gold hair came over and asked, "Can I have the bouillabaisse?"

" _Of course, it appears I was the only one interested in eating them, and I am finished."_ said Harry in slightly broken french. It was good enough so that the people will understand him, but some of the grammers were incorrect.

Fleur slightly surprised said " _Thank you."_.

She picked it up and went to her table and sat down. She started to eat, only to realize that the boy wasn't affected by her allure. She quickly looked at the boy who was now talking to a bushy haired girl. She was surprised. Not many people were immune to a veela allure, and it looked like most boys were not.

Soon dessert was served and finished, they all turned to look at Dumbledore who just stood up.

"Now that we are all feed and watered, I will explain the rules of the Triwizard tournament or a Quadwizard tournament as it should be called now. All original are still standing. The only added rule is that, you must be 14 of older to participate. Oce chosen there is no going back." said Professor Dumbledore. "To enter you must write your name in a piece of paper, and throw it in the Goblet of Fire."

As soon as he said that the wooden Goblet lit on fire. It was blue, with magic resonating through it.

"As of now the tournament as started. I will draw the age line myself so don't try to cheat the rules. Now, that is done I will ask you to go bed."

Harry turned to Hermione and said "Goodnight, Hermione. If anyone bothers you come to talk to me. I will help you."

"Thanks Harry, now good night."

* * *

The days passed quickly and Harry had already thrown in his name into the goblet. Tonight was the night. The champions were going to be chosen. Harry and his friends quickly made his way into the Great Hall.

He sat down and James leaned over to Harry and asked "How much do you want to bet that you will the champion?"

"I think that you will be a champion James."

"Naw, it is always going to be second place with you and me."

"Fine then I bet a galleon that you will be a champion, James."

"And I bet the same thing on you, Harry."

"Done! Be prepared to lose a galleon."

"You wish Potter."

At this a bunch of heads turned to look at the black haired boy. There were a lot of whisperings along the lines of did he just say Potter? But they soon quieted down as the Goblet's fire turned red. It spit out a piece of paper and Dumbledore yelled out "The Durmstrang champion is … Viktor Krum!"

Viktor stood up and made his way into the trophy room.

The flame turned red once more and spit out a new name.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!"

With that the beautiful girl with the most beautiful blue eyes made her way to the trophy room.

"The champion of Merlin's is… James Lux!"

James quickly stood up and tossed Harry a gold coin and made his way to the trophy room.

"The champion of Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric stood up, shook hands with DUmbledore and made his way to the trophy room with the others.

"Now our four champions has been chosen! But only one will go down in history. Only one will get to have the chalice of champions, the Triwizard Cup!"

But before Dumbledore could continue. The Goblet's flame turned blue again and spit out a new name.

"Harry… Potter…. Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up and made his way to the trophy room. James spotted him, and quickly stood up.

"You didn't get picked did you?"

"It appears I am the fifth champion."

The teachers quickly ran in the room, and they started to yell.

"Shut it!" yelled James. "Now Harry will you please swear on your magic that you did not wish to be chosen as a fifth champion."

"I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gaunt-Gryffindor-Slytherin, swear that I did not wish to be a fifth champion. Nor do I want to participate as a fifth champion. I swear this on all my titles, magic, and life." said Harry.

He pulled out his wand and cast a lumos charm with uttering a word.

"That proves his innocence. Does he still need to take part in the tournament?"

"Yes, the magical binding contract forces him to participate."

"Very well. Is there anything we need to know? We would like to leave as soon as possible." said James with contempt in his voice.

"Well the next tournament is on 24, november. Oh and the weighing of the wand is in two days…" Bagman trailed off.

"Thank you. And good bye." with that Harry and James turned around and left with his teachers following behind them closely.

* * *

The days passed quickly and Harry and James made his way down to the weighing of the wands. Not one of the members of his school thought that he entered as a fifth champion. That was a relief, Harry was worried that they would hate him, but it turned at that they supported him fully.

"Ah they last to champions are here. We can get this started." said Bagman. "This is Mister Ollivander. He shall judge your wand and see if it is perfectly working."

"Mr. Krum, let's start with you." said Mr. Ollivander.

He took the slightly thicker wand and examined it. "10¼", Hornbeam, dragon heartstring. It has a lot of raw power. Whether you can harness it and make it a precise tool is yet to be seen. Gregorovitch creation. Avis!" A couple of birds shot out and he returned the wand saying it was in perfect order.

"Now Ms. Delacour?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

When he took Fleur's wand, he was quite surprised. "9½", Rosewood, Veela hair. Not many wands have Veela hair. They make quite temperamental wands, meaning that your emotion determine the strength of your spells." He made a bunch of plants shoot of the wand and told her it was working perfectly.

"Mr. Diggory."

He took Cedric's wand and started to examine it. "My own. 12¼", Ash, unicorn hair. Is it serving you well?" asked Mr. Ollivander with a smile.

"Yes. It hasn't failed me once." Cedric replied with a smile.

He made it pour wine, and he deemed it being perfectly fine.

"Now may I have yours Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled while handing him his wand.

"Yes, I remember the day very well. I believe, we tried every single one of the wands in our shop. And not one chose you. I had to take you to my master to make you a new wand. I never actually learned what is in your wand." said Mr. Ollivander with a smile.

"Go and find out."

"Cheeky bugger." said Mr. Ollivander with a smile. "Wait is this wood… made of Yggdrasill and Dodona?"

"Yes."

"And there is a twin core, one white king phoenix feather dipped in basilisks venom, and basilisk scales dipped in phoenix tears. It is 12½ inches. The greyest wand in existence. It is almost as powerful as the elder wand."

"Lumos!" but it did not light the end of the wand.

"Lumos!" it still did not light.

"Why is it not working? Is it a fake?" asked Rita.

"No it isn't. I can feel the magic resonating inside it…. Ah I think I understand. It is binded to you yes. By blood?"

"Finally. Took you long enough."

Mr. Ollivander was muttering under his breath about a cheeky bugger. "Will you demonstrate it working?"

"Lumos!"

"It is working perfectly fine. Now last but not least Mr. Lux."

James handed him his wand.

"This is ash wood?"

"Yes. The oldest ash wood in the world."

"The core is a shadow phoenix core?"

"The very first one. Who also happens to be my bonded."

"And it is exactly 13 inches."

"And if I am correct… It is also binded to you."

"Good you're learning." He took the wand back and casted a simple lumos, and it lit up immediately. "Are we done?"

"Ye a"

"Pictures and interviews!"

After 3 minutes of grueling picture taking. They were about to leave when Rita Skeeter stopped them.

"Could I get a word from each of you?"

"Sure. Good."

"Bye."

* * *

Sorry for the filler chapter.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	12. Chapter 12

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks/Different languages speaking

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy (YAY, Sky Art you guessed right, so congrats. Do you want to change the name, or add something to the story?)

* * *

As James and Harry made there way back to the train, they were joined by Hermione.

"Hello, Harry and James."

"Hi, Hermione."

"Harry I was wondering… how did you convince the teachers and judges, that you were not lying? Did they use veritaserum on you?"

"No, Hermione. You of all people should know that veritaserum is illegal on minors. I just had to swear on my titles, magic, and life."

"What! You can do that?"

"Yes… but it is very iffy."

"How so?"

"Well, a person that isn't head of house, can't swear it because you need to swear it exactly in this order. Titles, magic, and life."

"So muggle-borns can't take this oath?"

"No, they can't, unless they are officially, and magically part of a family, and the family only has you left. The house doesn't want to die out, so they can pass on to a muggle-born. It is just really really rare."

"Is there anything else? That didn't really sound iffy."

"Well there is another bit, where you must be absolutely sure of what you are saying. For an example, let's say that an innocent person swear that they didn't murder somebody. If they person in their hearts believed that they might have even had a slight hand in murdering that somebody, the magic will claim the title, magic, and life."

"Oh. Go a guilt ridden person, who has no blame, but they believe they are, then it will not work."

"Yes. See Mione, it isn't completely foolproof. Now… don't you need to go to class?"

Hermione suddenly stopped, her face struck with horror. "OH MY GOD! I NEED TO GO TO ANCIENT RUNES!" With that, Hermione ran as fast as possible back to the castle.

* * *

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up and made a surprising announcement.

"The teacher from each school has agreed to a friendly inter-school competition. There will be the best quidditch team from each school playing against each other. There will also be a dueling competition, and quiz. Those who wish to participate just needs to go to their teachers and sign up."

At the sound of quiz, Hermione was smiling so much, Harry was worried it might have froze there.

"Um… Mion a"

"There is going to be a quiz battle! Wait… what if I don't get chosen? I need to study right now!" said Hermione, going from happy, to sad, and to determination.

Hermione got up, and ran toward the library. Harry seeing this just sighed. "Hermione is only going to leave the library, to go class, bathroom, to eat, and to go to sleep."

"Really?" asked Max. "I mean Amy is pretty studious, but even she isn't that bad."

Before he could continue, he received a strong smack from Amy with her thick book. "I'm sorry, not all of us can be naturally gifted in writing essays like you. And that was one time!"

At this everybody started to laugh.

"Fine! It might have been around 3 times... 7 times…. Fine it was around 25! Happy!"

"Calm down Amy. I can help you if you want." said Max.

At this Amy got considerable happier. "Thank you so much." said Amy as she hugged him really hard. But she soon realized what she was doing and let him go really fast, with red tinting her face.

One of the Gryffindor boys turned around and said "I didn't mean to listen, but we were wondering,"

"What did Amy do 25 times?"

"I'm Fred by the way."

"And I am George."

"So you're George, and you're Fred" said Harry while pointing to the opposite person.

When he did, Fred's smile grew. "Very observant, how did you know?"

"I just had a feeling." said Harry with a equally large smile.

"Oh my god. Please don't let them be like Harry and James." said Hanna with a horrified face.

James replied with a huge smile "You wound me, my fair and short lady."

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"Now, Amy decided to stay up studying and finishing her homework for the entire night. She was so tired in the morning." said James with a smile and completely ignoring Hanna

"Why not like them?" asked George.

"Well there is a group of pranksters that has four members in our school." explained Hanna with a simile. "Two of the known members are Harry and James. The other two always works in the background, with those two taking the brunt of the punishment. But they also get bragging rights, and should a person want a another person pranked they go to them"

At this the twins turned to face the two, and said with a evil smirk. "Really? Then we must have a battle!"

"Done! What are the rules!"

"No pranking each other, only other innocent bystanders. This bet will last till the morning of sunday. Each prank must claim it with there codename, which we need to tell each other, and who every has the most gets 10 galleons from the other." said Fred with a huge smile.

"Is this acceptable?" said George.

"It is. I will relay this to the others." said James with the most evil looking smirk on his face.

"Let the games… begin!" said James. They quickly stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Avery said with a groan, "You just doomed us all."

Max and Aaron standing up at the same time. Aaron then said, "We need to go watch them, so they don't do something that might ruin their champion status."

* * *

The pranking war started, with a bang. Fred and George, under the name of the Marauders, pranked a group of third year slytherins, in which there hair and clothes were in Gryffindor colours.

Then Harry, James, and the two anonymous group, with the name Jewels Ridiculum, pranked Snape to walk around singing about how great Gryffindor was.

Marauders, then pranked the train in which Merlin's school came on, had writings all over it, in different sizes saying, Jewels Ridiculum sucks, Marauders rule!

In retaliation, Gryffindor's common room, every Gryffindor banner. changed to write, things like Emerald, Steel, Sapphire, or Gold was here! And another thing such as, you mess with the king. You best not miss.

By sunday morning, almost nobody, not one school, house or teachers, was left untouched. But in the end, it was a tie. Jewels Ridiculum pulled ahead for a while because of their number advantage, but then Fred and George made a come back with time delayed pranks, so multiple happened at once.

George exclaimed "It appears it was a tie."

"It looks like it." said Harry.

James added "Good match."

"Yeah, Good match." said Fred. "Now will you tell us who Emerald, Steel, Sapphire, or Gold is?"

"Sure, but you better not tell anybody." said James with a smile. When he got a confirmation nod, James said "I am steel. It was the closest thing to my hair I could think of. I didn't want it to be like coal or something. Emerald is Harry because of his eyes, Sapphire is Max, also because of his eyes, and finally Gold is Aaron because of his hair."

"Ah, nobody suspects Max or Aaron, so they can get info and items that they need. That is very clever."

* * *

Soon the day of the first task came. Dumbledore kept trying to enter Harry's mind only to be violently thrown out. He also tried to talk to Harry, only to be ignored and shunned. Harry only talked to Dumbledore when he absolutely needed to. _That arrogant boy! This is the fifth time I was ignored by him. He was meant to be the perfect weapon! UGH! I need to get that prick of a boy back under my control! It is for the greater good!_

Harry and James made his way down to the stadium where they will face their next task. They were not told what they were going to face, by the headmaster. Harry entered first into the tent to find Fleur, and Cedric already there. They sat down in a chair and waited. Soon Krum made his way into the tent and stared at Harry and James

(A/N: I will not add accents in my writing because it is too hard, and time consuming. Just imagine it.)

"You two. You will be good opponents." said Krum after studying both of them.

They both nodded in response, and soon Bagman and Crouch entered.

"The first task is simple. You must collect the golden egg. This you must do, for without egg, you will not know the clue, you have no hope surviving the second task. Now form a circle around me. Ms. Delacour please pick first."

Fleur soon picked out a Common Welsh Green. Mr. Krum pick a Chinese Firebolt. Cedric picked out Swedish Short-Snout. James got a Ukrainian Ironbelly. And Harry got a Hungarian Horntail. Only Cedric, James, and Harry was surprised.

"Now Mr. Diggory you are up first. You leave with the canon fire. Good luck." With that Crouch and Bagman disappeared.

"James have you figured out a plan?"

"A rough one. I am not sure if it will work."

"That is good. That's as far as I got. Remember, you can improvise."

"Wait, let's go help Cedric, he seems completely lost."

"Fine. Hey Cedric!" yelled Harry to get his attention. Cedric turned and walked towards them.

"What is it. I need to make a plan."

"I am giving you a idea. You seemed lost, even more than I am. So do you want it?" asked James.

"Yes, anything to help me."

"I heard you are quite the Quidditch player…. A broom might be useful."

"A summoning charm!"

"Yes, that is one idea I had. I think I got a better one, so good luck with that one."

"Wait… You didn't know about the task either?"

"Nope. But I think Fleur and Krum knows."

"That is interesting." said Cedric. But before he could continue the canon fired. "I guess that's me. Thanks for the idea by the way."

"I hope it is useful."

Cedric left the tent and into the stadium. But before James and Harry could get back to perfecting their plan, Fleur and Krum walked up to them.

"You really didn't know about the tasks?" asked Fleur.

"Nope, apparently only you two knew about it." replied James.

"And yet you still helped the other champion." said Krum.

"Yes, Mr. Krum. I wish to win this tournament, but that doesn't mean I wish for the other champion to die."

"Call me Viktor. And that is very noble of you two."

"It is the right thing to do. Besides, we will like more of a challenge." said Harry with a sly grin.

"And I repeat my point, you two will be good opponents." said Viktor with a smile on his face, rather than a grimace. "Don't you agree, Ms. Delacour?"

"... Oh, of course. Sorry my mind was wondering."

"That is fine."

"How are you two going to fare. I mean, no offence, but you don't have as much experience." said Fleur with a worried face..

"How about this. I bet 10 galleons that either Harry or I will get the shortest time."

"How can you make these kinds of bets. There is no way you could beat us."

"That sounded like a challenge. Do you accept?"

"Fine. Get ready to get your ass handed to you.

* * *

After everybody went except James and Harry, they were playing a nice game of chess.

"Will James Lux, please go to the stadium right now."

"Good luck James."

"You to Harry."

James made his way down to the stadium and he stopped at the mouth of the entrance. He looked around and saw the massive iron coloured dragon waiting for him. He took ten steps towards him only to be shot with fire.

James clapped his hands and smacked the ground. A massive wall came up to stop the fire.

"WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT! One of the youngest champions can do one of the hardest branch of magic! Alchemy!"

James kept up the alchemy and made walls around the dragon. He shadow traveled up on of the wall and looked down on the dragon. He pulled out his wand and charm the dragon. He slowly calmed the dragon, and yelled _Legilimens_.

The dragon's mind was hectic but the one thing he sensed clearly was _Protect the eggs._

" _Great dragon! One of the egg is not yours. The people that hurts you wishes for me to take it. If you give me the egg, nothing bad will happen."_

 _No, protect the egg!_ With that James was blasted out his mind. The dragon looked at him and shot fire at him, while destroyed the walls by ramming it. James quickly shadowed traveled away, and landed behind it. He yelled _vocare tempestas_. It summoned a powerful storm drenching the dragon. It soon got soaked, and and James yelled _duratus_. The water froze and the dragon was soon trapped. He ran to the golden egg, picked it up, and just was able to get out of there before the dragon broke through the ice.

James ran as fast as possible back into the trunnel. The dragon handlers ran the opposite way to subdue the dragon.

Professor Taylor ran up to James and said "Go to the medical tent for minor injuries and then you can get your score."

After ten minutes of convincing Madam Poppy that he wasn't injured, was he able to leave and see his score.

Dumbledore pulled a 9, Madam Maxime gave a 9, Bagman gave a 10, Crouch a 9, Professor Qrow gave 9, while Karkaroff gave a 8.

Fleur ran up him and said "That makes you first place! How did you do that?"

"I told you I would win." said James with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up." said Fleur with a smile adorning her face as well. "Look, Harry is about to go."

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	13. AN 2

A/N: I can't believe I am writing another bullshit A/N chapter. Like god damn it. But I am writing to tell you guys, who stuck with my story, that I am really stressed, and I can't seem to find it in me to write. Now, this doesn't mean that I will stop with these stories. NO! I will most definitely finish it. I just need a break. I am extremely tired. More tired than I have ever been. I feel like I am carrying a rock big as I am, and no matter what, I can't get rid of it. It is like a parasite. I feel more and more drained, everyday that passes.

I promise I will finish these stories. I never broke a major promise before and I don't plan to start now. So who ever stuck around reading all this bullshit, I thank you.

This is ProSmartass25 signing off for now.


	14. Chapter 14

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks/Different languages speaking

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy (YAY, Sky Art you guessed right, so congrats. Do you want to change the name, or add something to the story?)

* * *

Harry step into the area staring straight at the Horntail. Harry slowly took a step forward only to be meet with a resounding roar. The roar shook the arena. Harry kept his fear and nervousness at bay, using his occlumency training. It was very difficult to learn seeing as he had no talent in the subject, but after hours and hours working in the subject, he was able to master it.

He knew he had to play to his strength. Sadly battle magic would be of no help because all dragons are resistant to magic, especially forced based magic. Meaning any spell like _stupefy_ , _avada kedavra,_ and etc. Spells that confuse, and or indirectly influences it works best.

Harry looked it right at in his eyes and said _# "Great beast! I come to you asking permission to take the false egg, the filthy humans has placed in your great nest. Do you give me permission?" #_

 _# "YOu SPeaK My lAngUagE." #_

 _# "I speak a different version of your language." #_

 _# "NeVEr thE LeSS YOu muSt PROVe YOuR WorTh" #_

 _# "If I do, will you give me the false egg?" #_

 _# "I dO." #_

 _# "Very well." #_ A second after he finished talking he slammed the ground and turned the ground the Horntail turned into sand, then as the Horntail's feet sunk, he immediately turned it into diamond.

# " _Impressed yet?" #_

 _# "YoU THink ParLOr TriCKs lIKe tHIs caN ImprEss Me?" #_ roared the dragon, lifting his front legs up wards. Small cracks slowly appeared on one of the strongest things in this earth. With one last fighting yank the dimond completely shattered, reverting back into dirt as the magic was forcefully yanked out with it. The dragon then pull his back legs out of the dirt and stared right into the pure green eyes. The eyes never once betraying a single emotion.

The wind started to pick up, and soon there was a massive thunder storm roaring, almost as loudly as the dragon. Then Harry was slowly pulled up, his eyes still impassive.

"THEY CALL YOU THE KING OF THE SKY, RULER OF FIRE! I WONDER HOW YOU WILL FARE AGAINST A SKY ELEMENTAL!"

The Horntail did not understand as Harry didn't speak parseltongue, but he understood that he was being challenged in his element. The Horntail roared his dragon fire, hoping not to abandon her eggs. The fire was stopped by a shield of wind blasting it back.

The Horntail knew she couldn't back down from a challenge like this. Especially from a puny human. Even if this human could fly, and speak the dragon language. NO THIS IS AN INSULT TO HER, AND HER RACE! She snapped the chains restraining her, and shot straight up.

Harry watched as the dragon blew her fire at him, only for him to stop it. He watched as understanding dawned in her feral golden eyes. She flew straight at him and Harry flew straight at her. Her claws came around to hit the human, who caused her to fly.

* * *

James already knew what was coming. He knew that Harry was playing to impress the crowd. He also understood that Harry did not want to kill her. On the contrary, Fleur was on the edge of her seat. _Why was he charging straight at him? What is he thinking?_ These thoughts left her as she saw the claws moving to cut Harry. It was playing in slow motion. She could see the claws, slowly moving towards Harry. She and many other screamed, as there was a flash of lightning, followed by thunder.

* * *

In the small blink of light, Harry's arm fueled by magic, reinforced by the air, and protected with charms, met the claw arm half way. And it stopped the claw from cutting, and hitting Harry.

The crowd was in awe. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had just stopped arm of a dragon, who just ripped through solid diamond, was stopped by Harry Potter's arm.

Harry just smirked, and said in parseltongue first _# "I am a sky elemental. The likes of which hasn't been seen since the time of the King Arthur. They were most prominent in asia. And the elementals there were known as… DRAGON SLAYERS!" #_. He than repeated what he said in english, wanting them to know what he was talking about.

The Horntail was in shock. _There hasn't been a dragon slayer for thousands of years. How did this happen?_ But before she could work it out, the dragon was hit in the face by non other than, Harry. The Horntail was thrown back into the arena, landing in the place that once was fill with boulders.

Just as it looked like it couldn't get any more weird, the boy seemed to take a deep breath, and roared. The roar was like a tempest, only it was coming out of the boy's mouth and it was faced towards the Horntail.

As the roar ended, the place where the dragon landed, was not longer filled with massive boulders, bigger than the biggest man. Instead, it was filled with small rocks, the size varying. It went from a man's fist, to the length of a average sized arm.

The dragon slowly stood up looked at the boy who was still flying said # "YoU mAy TaKE THe ImpOstER EGg, HuMAn. YOu hAVe DOne wELL." #

Harry bowed to the dragon and walked over the grab the golden egg. He took it and walked out of the arena, not even looking back. He didn't even realize the crowd was in complete shock, and silence. Harry walked into the medical tent, took a small scan to prove he was fine, and walked to the other champions, who could still walk around.

"That is totally not fair. I can barely do the shadow dragon's slash. Yet alone a roar. I mean you always performed better under pressure, but come on. That is not fair!"

"James, there is no need to get jealous. You could not match me in dragon slayer magic. So what."

"SO WHAT! Dragon slayer magic is the hardest and most powerful branch of elemental magic. It is also fucking badass. I would give up my affinity in charms and alchemy to have an affinity to elemental magic!"

"You know that is not possible. Nobody has an affinity to elemental magic. Yet alone dragon slayer magic."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it! Oh they haven't given you your score yet. I think the judges are still in shock. I got 54 points. Fleur here got 39, Krum got a 44, and cedric got a 41. Fleur here got robbed by Karkaroff, because she gave her a 5, when she clearly deserved at least a 7. That would have allowed her to tie for last place, but it seems like it isn't going to happen." James said with a cheeky grin for the last bit.

Fleur glared at James. Most men would have cowered in fear, but James being James, decided to continue smiling. Fleur then took a different approach. She let her allure going at full blast and gave him the most beautiful smile in the world.

She then said "You will take off your shirt and run around, saying Fleur Delacour is the most powerful, beautiful person in the world."

James' eyes glazed over and said "Fleur Delacour wishes to see what I look like underneath my shirt."

"THAT NOT WHAT I SAID!" Yelled Fleur with a sight blush. "I said, you will take off your shirt and run around, saying Fleur Delacour is the most powerful, beautiful person in the world." Her allure completely focused on James. The men in the stand started to get up and pull off their shirts. Most were stopped by their wife, or girlfriend but other continued.

James' eyes were still glazed over and said "Fleur thinks I am the most handsome, and powerful man alive. She wants me to kiss her."

At this statement Fleur's blush got bigger, before James bursted out laughing. This caused the allure to completely stop the the men who were about to run around, stood there completly confused.

"DId you see her face?"

Fleur knowing she was being laughed out, pull her wand out about to curse James. As she was starting the curse, he dropped into the shadow and appeared behind her. "Fleur, before you curse me let's look at Harry's score."

At this she turned around to hear bag man yell "And the scores for Harry potter are!"

With the que Dumbledore pulled a10, Madam Maxime gave a10, Bagman gave a 10, Crouch a 10, Professor Qrow gave 9, while Karkaroff gave a 9.

"58 points. Nice job. You're in first place. I knew it!"

"It is only the first task, calm down James."

"Nah, I am going to go to the twins and make a bet that you are going to win."

Before James could continue talking Bagman walked up to them and said "Champions, the next task is far away, giving you plenty of time to figure out the clue. Am I forgetting to say something?... Oh yes. The yule ball is coming up, and as champions you must have a date. Have a nice day!"

At the sound of Bagman saying they needed a date, James' and Harry's face fell immediately, and yelled together.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Yo yo yo. I am back because it is the spring break. This doesn't mean I am restarting, although I might. I did this because i had the time. I might go for another 3-4 week break. Who knows. But I will be back by the summer to those who follow me

Now. Who should Harry and James pair with.

 **Hermione**

 **Fleur**

 **Daphne**

 **Amy**

 **Hanna**

 **Avery**

 **Etc**

Tell me using the reviews and say which with which. Thanks guys/gals.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	15. Chapter 15

I will keep updating this story to the best of my ability. I did not think many people would have read my story, and I thank all who sent reviews to me. Keep sending me reviews, and I will make changes and edits to my story.

Now my updates are going to get more random, because school started, and I don't have much time. It will be finished as fast as possible.

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks/Different languages speaking

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy (YAY, Sky Art you guessed right, so congrats. Do you want to change the name, or add something to the story?)

* * *

Harry and James were banging their heads against the table.

"Guys, calm down. You only need to ask someone to go to the ball with you." said Aaron with a grin.

"ONLY ASK SOMEONE TO THE BALL WITH ME! If it is so easy, why don't you fucking do it!" yell James.

"Because it isn't required of me to do so." said Aaron, his grin getting bigger by the minute.

"Wait, how about this. We each ask someone to the dance with us, by tomorrow." said Max.

"Why would we take part in that!" said Aaron, his grin slowly disappearing.

"Because, who ever doesn't take part in this deal, will be horribly pranked, and destroyed. Should you take part in the deal, but not hold up your end, same punishment." said Max with a grin.

"Done!" yelled James and Harry at the same time.

Max, James, and Harry all turned to look at Aaron.

"FINE! I'll do it."

"Good, the time starts, NOW!"

* * *

James was pacing. _How in Merlin's name do I ask Fleur. She is too pretty, too smart. She won't say yes. But then again, I made this stupid bet. I have to ask her. But what if she says no…._

James summoned his broom wandlessly, and went to the astronomy tower. He slowly stepped on the edge of the tower, and looked down.

"You know James. Just because you have to ask someone to the dance, doesn't mean you need to kill yourself."

James quickly turned around and said "Fleur!"

Fleur smiled at him and said "Why are you planning to jump?"

"It helps to keep my head clear." said James with a grin. "Why don't you join me."

"How does jumping off a 70 meter tall tower, clear your head? And no James, I will not be jumping off with you, because you probably would save yourself, and me at the last second, giving me a heart attack."

"No I wo…. I probably will."

"So have you figured out the egg yet?"

"No, but I was always good at puzzles. I probably would be able to solve it soon."

"Will you tell me once you figured it out."

"Sure. For a price."

"What will the price be?"

"..."

"What will it be James?" said Fleur as she steps closer to him.

"Will… you…."

"Will I what?" said Fleur getting extremely close to James, but still not touching.

"Willyougototheballwithme?"

"What was that?"

"Will you go to the… ball with me?"

Fleur finally touching him said "Yes" just barely over a whisper and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle. It was soft, and beautiful. Everything that a person looks for, for their first kiss. Just as the kiss was deepening, James jumped over the ledge taking Fleur with him.

"AHHHHHH, I GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES!"

The wind blew and hit them, trying to slow them down. It truly did clear your mind, leaving only one thought in your mind. Free.

As the ground was getting closer and closer. It wanted to swallow them up and kill them. James pulled his Nimbus 2000 under both of them and stopped them from being a spot on the ground. Fleur was grabbing at James, as her life depended on it. But they were no longer falling, but flying. They shot forward. The wind blowing against their face.

They made their way to the black lake. They were so low to the ground that they could skim their feet against the water. Their speed was leaving a vacuum of water behind them. Fleur looked at James as he let go of the broom guiding it with his legs.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" YELL JAMES AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS.

Fleur looked at his face with wonder. His face looked so happy. He was beautiful, his grey eyes filled with wonder and joy. His steel black hair whipping around everywhere. Then James slowly lowered the speed of the broom and turned around to look at Fleur. He looked at her sparkling blue eyes, and slowly kissed her.

* * *

Aaron made his way to the train. He looked at Hanna's room and knocked.

"Hanna? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in."

As Aaron stepped in he saw Hermione over a cauldron, stirring the potion. When she saw Aaron, she put the statis charm over it to keep the potion from changing, while she was talking to Aaron.

"What are you working on?"

"I am trying to improve the strengthening potion."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No it's fine. I put the charm under the spell already. Besides I am at a stable stage, the potion doesn't require my immediate attention."

"Could I help you with anything?"

"No it's fine. So what can I help you with?"

"Well… I was wondering… will… you go to the ball with me?"

"Wait. You want to go to the ball with me?"

"It's fine if you don't want to." said Aaron not meeting Hanna's eyes.

"NO! That isn't what I meant at all. I just thought you could go with anyone. You are so charming and popular, why will you want to go with me?"

"Well, I know you well. You are smart, and you can hold an interesting conversation. So is that a yes?"

"Of course! I need to get a dress now, and…"

a

Harry was aimlessly wandering around the castle wondering who to ask. _I know Aaron will ask Hanna. Avery is too outgoing, and Amy is too shy. Besides they only think of me as a brother, and I only think of them as a sister. Damn! Who should I ask._ Lost in thought he bumped into a blond and brown eyed girl.

"Sorry." said Harry as he quickly got up.

He grabbed all the books she dropped and gave it back to her. As he saw her, Harry's breath got stuck in his throat. _She is so pretty. Her eyes, are sharp and intelligent and her hair is so amazing…._

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I was lost in my own thought. My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

He saw her eyes dart up to his forehead, but she quickly fixed her mistake and said "Daphne Greengrass."

"I am sorry for bumping into you. I was lost in my own thought again."

"That is fine. I do that all the time." said Daphne with a smile, that she quickly hid. _What the hell is wrong with me. I AM THE ICE QUEEN OF SLYTHERIN! Get it together Daphne._

Harry noticed her smile and how quickly Daphne hid it. Her face slowly turned into stone. "Hey. You don't need to hide yourself from me. I won't judge."

"Was I that obvious?" said Daphne with a sad smile.

"Not really. I was always good at reading people. It was also part of my dueling training. I needed to be able to read the enemie, understand them and beat them."

"I have a face called The Ice Queen. I have this face for the rest of the school because it scares away all annoying boys, who only care about my body."

"Hey I understand how you feel. I have the same face for the people who only care about the fact that I am the Boy-Who-Lived. The only one that know how I truly act is my year mates. But you don't need to hide yourself in front of me." said Harry with a lopsided grin. "Beside, you have a great smile."

Daphne blushed. _How did he do this. He broke all my barriers that I built for myself. Only Tracy, Astoria, and my parents know this side of me. Can I show Harry. What if he dislikes this side of me._ Thoughts like this flashed through her head in a second. Harry then smiled at her and all doubts disappeared.

"HowwillyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithme?"

"What?"

"How will you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"You want to go on a date with a person you barely know?"

"I mean it will be the perfect way to get to know you better, and we can always be a friend, if it doesn't work out. So what do you say?"

"You know what. That sounds fun. Sure."

* * *

I GOT FIRST PLACE IN A NATIONAL COMPETITION! I will be going to a international competition over the summer. I am super excited, but now it is not the time to talk about this. This doesn't mean I am restarting, although I might. I did this because i had the time. I might go for another 3-4 week break. Who knows. But I will be back by the summer to those who follow me.

Tell me using the reviews and say which with which. Thanks guys/gals.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	16. Chapter 16

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

A/N: SHIT! I just realized, I can't write a love story to save my life. Crap. But I want to write the story by myself. UGGGGGH!

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks/Different languages speaking

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy

* * *

Harry was in his room with James and Aaron getting ready. James threw him his black hungarian horntail leather jacket.

"You lose that, you die. You damage it, you die. You do anything that I would dislike to this jacket, you die."

"Don't worry about it. Why did you even buy a jacket like this?"

"It was awesome, I had the money, and I can wear it pretty much forever. Oh that reminds me, you might need to put the reducio charm again. They only seem to last a couple hours. That was with my full power. And It varys. I think it is getting more and more immune to it. Like it remembers."

"Well that got creepy real quick. Um. Why did you even buy it at such a big size"

"So I can wear it as I grow bigger. Now it is time for you to go, and for me to play games."

"When are you going to show the world that you got magic to work around electronics?" asked Aaron.

"Meh, too much work and too much time. Although it gives me a shit ton of money. Maybe later."

"See you all later." said as he left the room.

"See you scrub." yelled James as the doors started to close.

As Harry walked to the great hall, he could feel the girls looking at him with lust in their eyes, and guy's jealous looks. He leaned against the wall and waited for Daphne to come out. But it turned out he did not need to wait long as soon after Daphne wearing a pair of jeans which showed off her legs really nicely, and a white blouse.

He walked forward and said "Hey Daphne, how are you?"

"Great, and you?"

"I am fine. So do you wish to go?"

"Yes please."

"As you command my lady."

"Thank you my kind sir."

As they were about to leave the great hall, Malfoy came up to them and said "Potter! What the hell do you think you are doing. How dare you try and go on a date with my betrothed!"

"That is bullshit and you know it malfoy! I am not your betrothed!"

"You will soon so be quiet!"

"Really, heir Malfoy as long as you don't have a contract signed yet it does not matter. And I believe the Greengrass family would prefer the head of three most ancient and noble houses, one ancient and noble, one ancient house, and heir to another ancient and noble house to you? Didn't you just make it to be a noble house?"

"I am also the heir apparent to the ancient and noble house of Black!"

"Apologize Right Now! I am the heir to the ancient and noble house of Black! The vaults and the goblins has already accepted me! So has the heir RING!" said Harry as he lifted his Black family heir ring.

"YOU STOLE MY SPOT AS THE HEIR!"

"It was never yours to begin with." said Harry with his voice deathly calm and quiet but it held a very dangerous tone. Any smart person would have walked away but Draco Malfoy was not by any means smart.

"Diffindo!"

Harry didn't even raise his wand. He simply caught the spell, disappeared with a wave of shadows, reappeared behind him and kicked him behind his knees, forcing him to bend his knees.

"Heir Malfoy I challenge you to a duel! You may set the date and time as long as it is within a year! Duel master Flitwick shall referee the duel! I name my second as James Lux, who is yours?"

"My father…."

"Very well, your father shall be your second." said Harry cutting him off. "I shall wager my heirship of Black over you heir ship over your's of the Malfoy house. This is irreversible, by anybody. Should they attempt to do so they shall face consequences deemed by magic itself. Do you accept? Or will you act like the coward you really are."

Knowing that he could not back out without ruining his family name responded with a "I accept."

"Good, now you cannot talk to me without me calling interference with the dual, understand?"

As Draco nodded Harry let him go, and turned to Daphne and said "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, let us go."

* * *

"So you're saying you guys are only taught potions, herbology, wand magic, arithmancy, divination, runes, and non-magical studies?"

"Yes." said Daphne after taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"So no wandless magic, or maybe some elemental magic. How about mind magic?"

Daphne replied with a smirk "Nope to all of them."

"That is really really sad. So what is your favorite subject?"

"I really like arithmancy and charms."

"Very nice. It also tells you a lot about yourself."

"Really. What does it tell you about me?"

"That you are smart as you are pretty."

"Hahaha. That was so cheesy. Like way too cheesy."

"Thanks." said Harry with a grin, which unknown to Harry was also used by his dad. "It is kind of getting late, do you wish to go?"

"Yes, please." said Daphne as she started to get up.

Harry stood up as well throwing down some sickles and knuts. They started to walk towards the beautiful castle which was the home for many for more than half the year. They could see it dimly lit, not because of the lack of lights, but because of its sheer size.

As they made it down to the dungeons where the slytherin house was located, Harry turned to Daphne and asked "Hey Daphne, you know because I am a champion I have to go to the ball and dance right?"

"Yes I was aware, so what?"

"Well I was wondering if you give me the honour of having you to be my date at the ball?"

"Really? You sure you don't ask me to more dates before you ask me to be your date?"

"Well… I… um… well you see…" Harry stopped as he heard her laugh.

"Your face was so funny! Hahahaha."

"So is it a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Well you need to go back before curfew…."

"Well I hope you had a good day."

Daphne replied with "I definitely did, thank you very much for it."

"Well… I will talk to you tomorrow okay."

"See you."

* * *

I GOT FIRST PLACE IN A NATIONAL COMPETITION! I will be going to a international competition over the summer. I am super excited, but now it is not the time to talk about this. This doesn't mean I am restarting, although I might. I did this because i had the time. I might go for another 3-4 week break. Who knows. But I will be back by the summer to those who follow me.

Tell me using the reviews and say which with which. Thanks guys/gals.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	17. Chapter 17

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

A/N: SHIT! I just realized, I can't write a love story to save my life. Crap. But I want to write the story by myself. UGGGGGH!

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks/Different languages speaking

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy

* * *

Harry and James was dressed in their special attire. They both had jeans and a T-shirt on while James had his Dragonhide Jacket on. But the special thing about their clothing was, the jeans was mixed with basilisk hide. It was magically resistant as dragonhide, but unlike dragonhide, it is very physically weak. So a stunner would be blocked while, a knife would cut straight through.

Draco and his father came in heavy dueling cloaks. It looked heavy and unwieldy. Harry and James immediately knew they would be going offensive, and they would make as little movement as possible.

Professor Flitwick came up to them and asked "Are you ready."

Harry replied "We are.".

"As are we." said Lucius.

"Very well. Would Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy please step up to the platform."

Harry stepped on the right side of the platform, while Malfoy went to the left side of the Platform.

Draco pulled out his wand while Harry didn't even bother too. He just looked at his fingernail with boredom.

Flitwick looked at Draco and asked "Ready?"

"Ready."

He then looked at Harry and asked "Ready?"

Harry replied lazily "Ready.".

"Begin!"

Draco shot a stunner with a cutter. Thinking he had one he stopped firing. But to his immense surprise James simply sidestepped the first spell and a span to dodge the next one.

"Is that the best you can do Malfoy? No wonder Voldemort lost. There best fighter was as weak as you."

Draco face got red and filled with rage. He sent a stream of very borderline dark spell hoping to hit, but Harry just calmly dodged and weaved.

James getting tired of waiting yelled out, "Just finish him. I want to fight the losers dad. I mean he was bragging about his dad's fight skills, and how his father would hear about it."

"Fine."

He pulled out his wand before catching another one of the dark cutting spell, with so little power behind it. While dissipating the spell, he shot three stunners quickly slightly apart, so they could not side step. He then banished him through the ward which Flitwick step up.

"Mister Malfoy is no longer able to participate, will his second, Mister Malfoy, please stand up."

As Lucius stepped up to the platform, Harry called out "I wish for my second to take my place."

"Very well, Mister Lux, please stand up."

When he stepped up, Flitwick yelled "Begin!"

Lucius shot the first spell, but a shadow tendril came up and snatched the spell and threw it back to Lucius, surprised, he put up a hasty shield. Barely blocking the spell, but not expecting the cutting curse following the spell, and it was able of break the shield and cut him.

Surprised Lucius was just barely able to dodge the stunner that followed. Being forced to backpedal he had to dodge the constant barrage of spell fire, but like predicted, his heavy wizard brand cloak, he tripped opening him up for more attacks.

James laughed at the sight. "Wizarding robes are not so good now. I mean I doubt I can trip from my muggle style clothing. And I look so much better than you can." said James with a fake god complex.

Lucius getting angry yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

The green killing curse flew at James' wide grin. He used alchemy to raised the floor to block the spell.

The same grin plastered all over his face "You used an Unforgivable. That is a violation and because of said violation, you forfeited the the game. And with the witnesses around me you will be going to Azkaban for your life. And because of that your rights as Lord Malfoy is forfeit. And as per the magically binding contract Harry Potter is now Heir Malfoy, and is eligible to take up the mantle of Lord Malfoy."

As Lucius tried to flee James hit him with a stunner, and bound him up in ropes.

"Well Harry, I guess you got another title to your already long ass full name."

"You sneaky bugger. You planned that!"

"Maybe. Who knows." said James with a evil smirk.

* * *

On the day of the Ball, Harry and the boys went out to find the girls.

"Hey Fleur, how are you today?"

"I am good, but I am kinda nervous."

"Don't worry, nobody will notice you because of my pure awesomeness." with a very Malfoyish tone.

"Hahahaha, very funny James."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go outside with us."

"Sure, let me grab my jacket."

"Let's meet by the staircase. I need to grab some of the other girls."

"Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes."

"See you later."

"Yo Hanna we are going outside, no arguments."

"But I hate the sun."

"Which is why we are going out in winter."

"I hate the cold."

"Which is why I would will layer you with heating charms."

"I have a potion to work on."

"There is a stasis charm."

"I don't want to leave."

"Aaron would be there."

"Okay I will be there."

Harry laughed very loudly.

James pats Hanna's head "It's okay."

"STOP THAT! IT IS SO PATRONIZING!"

"Make sure your there!"

Soon he was able to grab everybody, they made their way down to the lake.

Max threw a piece of toast to the giant squid for it to eat.

James then decided to annoy some people. He very carefully made a snowball, aimed it at Hanna's head, and boom!

"JAMES! YOU FUCKING JACKASS! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Before Hanna could continue James threw another one at her. It hit her square on the head, but before James could continue, Aaron came to her rescue, and soon there was a massive snowball fights, with the groups naturally fitting together with their dates. There was some betrayal but it never lasted.

But everything came to an end when the girls left 4 hours before the actual ball.

"Why would they need 4 hours?"

"I don't know mate. I don't know."

The boys stuck around for another couple of hours before leaving to get ready for the ball.

* * *

Harry got out of the shower put on his expensive custom tuxedo. It was a black tuxedo with a green necktie, white plain shirt, and expensive lion cufflinks. He had his wand holster in case Malfoy, or No-name seeing as how he was disowned, tried something stupid. He spent the next 10 min messing with his hair using both magic and muggle means, trying to make it look nice.

He finally gave up when the mirror said to him, "You need to stop. It is never going to work."

At that moment James came in wearing a stylish greyish tuxedo with a pair of pants that had a similar, yet different color, from the jacket. He also wore a white button up shirt but with a red necktie, and a dragon cufflinks. He hair was very stylish unlike Harry's.

Aaron had a similar outfit has Harry but with a navy jacket and amber pants. His shirt being slightly blue. His hair was tied back into a man bun, rather than his curly blond mop of hair that he usually sported.

Max had a greenish shirt, deciding not to wear the jacket, and some black pants. He had a Silverish necktie, and unlike the rest a pair of black leather gloves. His hair staying the way it normally was.

Deciding that they were ready they got off the train and made their way to the great hall, where they agreed to meet their partners.

* * *

Tell me using the reviews and say which with which. Thanks guys/gals.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	18. Chapter 18

Now I want to thank all the support people have been giving me. I want to say thank you. You guys made my day even whilst I was having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respective owners

Speak keys:

"English" = English

 _Thoughts_ = Thoughts

" _Hello"_ = Mind speaks/Different languages speaking

 _# "Hello" # = Parseltongue_

 **Characters**

Harry

James

Aaron

Max

Hanna

Avery

Amy

* * *

As they were walking, James realized something.

"Hey! Who are you going with Max?"

"A girl."

"No shit, Sherlock. But what is her name."

"I can't tell you."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because she wanted to keep it a secret."

"Fine. But if you don't introduce me to this mysterious person, in the great hall. I will assume you are lying and you will be horribly pranked. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Soon after, the Olympians entered the great hall.

Harry was the first to find his date. Daphne was in a forest green dress. With a slight heel. She had light makeup on, and had her hair tied up to show off her slender neck.

"Hello Daphne. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Harry then turned to James and said "James there is your date."

"Thanks." said James as he walked towards Fleur who he just spotted. She was wearing a light blue dress, which made her eyes shine. She had heels on, and brushed her hair to the side. And with the slightest hints of makeup lining her face.

"Now I knew you were beautiful before but this is just unexpected."

"Why thank you. And you look half decent yourself."

"You wound me with your cruel words, my lady." said James while acting like he was having a heart attack.

"That was my intention." Fleur replied with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Aaron made his way to Hanna, and said "You look very beautiful.". Hanna was wearing a deep purple dress, with high heels.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well."

"Here let us join the group once more."

* * *

Max, then made his way through the crowd looking for his date. Then he spotted her. Her usual bushy hair was straightened and partially put up. She was wearing a Periwinkle colored dress, with small high heels.

"Hey Hermione. You look great. Are you ready to meet my friends?"

"Thank you. And I am."

"Then let us go."

Max, grabbed Hermione's hand and walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys. This is….."

"Hermione! You are Max's mysterious date?"

"Wait you guys know each other?" asked a confused max.

"Yes. We are pen pals. We met in Diagon Alley. And we kept in touch ever since"

"Champions please make your way over here, and the rest of you may enter."

"See you guys later. Max, I better get an explanation after the ball!"

"You got a deal, Harry."

* * *

With all the five champions being the only ones left outside the hall, Professor Mcgonagall decide to explain the schedule.

"You will enter the hall, grab your seats. After dinner, you will be given the floor to start the dance." said Professor Mcgonagall. "After that, you may do what you want. You may enter now."

Harry and Daphne was in front, followed by James and Fleur. Behind them was Cedric and Cho, and at the very back was Krum and his date, who was from Durmstrang.

They sat down on the table, saved for the champions.

When they only saw a menu, they were confused. _What were they supposed to do._

Then before they could do anything else, Dumbledore said to his menu "Lamb Chops."

Then his menu glowed, and on his plate, was a nice plate of lamb chops. Everybody understanding what they needed to do, placed their orders, and everybody was soon eating whatever they wanted.

Then after everybody finished, it was time for the dance.

Harry turned to Daphne and asked, "May I have the first dance?"

"You may."

Harry then took Daphne's hand and led her to the floor. James following Harry example, also led Fleur to the floor.

Then as the music started to play, Harry and James led their dates perfectly through the date.

Fleur with a look of surprised ask "How did you learn to dance. You don't seem like the type to learn ballroom dancing."

James with a cheeky smirk replied "Our weapons instructor told us that she would not teach us, till we learned ballroom dancing. She said it will help us with our footwork, and balance. I mean I don't know if what she says it true, seeing as how I never hel a blade till after I learnt to dance."

"Dancing will certainly help with your footwork. I am not too sure about the balance bit though. It is a pleasant surprise though. I expected you, to step on my feet throughout the dance."

"I am so happy I don't embarrass myself like that. How did you learn to dance?"

"Oh I have been dancing since I was a little kid. I was a ballerina for a while, then I moved on to classical ballroom dancing."

"Cool."

Because of them being so focused in dancing and talking, they did not realize that the song was almost over. And when the music slowed to a stop, they finished in a flurry."

James then asked "Do you want to dance some more or do you just want to sit for a while?"

"Let's dance a bit more."

* * *

Same thing happened with Harry and Daphne, and both groups decided to dance for a bit longer before resting.

They noticed more and more people joining the floor to dance. They saw Max and Hermione dancing like pros. Aaron and Hanna both dancing well, both of them having received their training.

After a couple of dances all the people decided to stop for a bit, giving their legs a bit of time to rest.

Harry turned to Max and asked, "So how did you and Hermione meet?"

"Oh I was at the library, trying to find out why it was called the greatest collection of magical books in Europe. Then I bumped into her carrying almost half the library with her." said Max with a grin. "I helped her pick up the books again, and helped carry it all to her table. Then I talked to her more, and found out she was more advanced than her grade. We talked about our favorite subjects, and we got to learn more about each other."

Hermione said shyly "Max was very nice and knowledgeable in most subjects. It was so refreshing to talk to someone intelligent."

Harry sensing this was a sore subject, quickly changed the topic. And soon they were all back on the dance floor, dancing.

As the end of the night neared, they each spent more time with their dates. They were the last people to leave save a few. They then they split up each taking their dates to their respective dorms.

* * *

Aaron lead Hanna back to her room on the train.

In front of Hanna's room Aaron stopped and said "Thank you for going on a date with me. I had a great time today."

"I had a very nice time as well."

After a moment of awkward silence Aaron said "Well I will see you tomorrow?"

"Ya. You will. Bye."

"Bye." said Aaron.

* * *

Max lead Hermione to Gryffindor's tower, and in front of the portrait.

Max then said "I had a great time with you."

"So did I."

"I will get to see you tomorrow, yes?"

"You will. Don't worry."

"Well I guess that is my cue to leave. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

James led Fleur to her carriage and stopped in front of the door.

James then leaned in and kissed Fleur on her lips.

"I had an extremely good time today."

"So did I."

"I will see you tomorrow yes?"

"Oh you will definitely see me."

"You and your arrogance."

"Says you."

"Touché."

"Well I got to go. Madam Maxime will kill me if I stay out any longer."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

* * *

And with Harry as he escorted Daphne to the dungeon where her dormitory was.

"So why is your dormitory in the dungeons?"

"I don't know. Wizards aren't logical."

But before more thing could be said a blasting curse was fired towards Harry. Sensing a threat Harry quickly turned around and casted a shield charm, just in time to stop the red blast. He than fired a stunner at the hooded figure. Only for him to block it. But it served its purpose for he had recognized the magical signature.

"Draco No-name how dare you attack me!"

* * *

Tell me using the reviews and say which with which. Thanks guys/gals.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that probably there. And I will continue to update my work as much as possible. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


End file.
